Lily
by Sunkist
Summary: Lily and James, hating each other, loving each other, falling apart, and pulling back together. It'll make you laugh, and cry, and any emotion you'd ever want to express. The epilouge is up and finished! So I'm saying a sad goodbye to this story. Hope you
1. Part One

Authors Note: This is a flashforward scene, if you **__**

Authors Note: This is a flashforward scene, if you

couldn't tell. Lily and James are already married here

and Already have Harry. The story will then flashback

to their school days. I think it'll work. Beware of

typo's…I'm a tad sick and my brain fails me.*smile*

Thank you for your patience! And okay…duh…the

Harry Potter characters are all JK Rowlings. Now that

we are all nice and depressed lets continue.Happy?

Enjoy! ~Aly

****

Never Expected: Chapter One

The smoke clouded her vision. She squinted hard

against the invisible

force that was holding her back from getting to him. 

"James." She cried desperately, so desperately the

words caught in her

throat and she forced them out slowly. 

Before Lily Potter stood James. His back faced her,

yet she knew his

look too well. Six years of staring at him, would do

that to her. He

stood bravely holding his wand out at arms length with

an unwavering

hand. His intense brown eyes stared straight into his

death. However,

James Potter refused to think his death proved unjust

or his downfall. 

He

held his head rather stoically and Lily admired his

deep bravery, as 

she

clutched the fragile, trembling baby to her. 

"Oh Harry, you live, you fight, even after we are

gone, you grow up, 

you

grow into the wonderful person your father and I know

you will become. 

I

love you." And she lightly touched his forehead. Her

lips pushed 

lovingly

against the baby's tiny forehead, as she mumbled words

forcefully and

lovingly under her breath. Harry seemed to illuminate

the room. The 

tiny

baby giggled lightly, trying to play with the magic

light around him.

Lily's fire green eyes gazed into his, that matched

hers. 

"I will never leave you. I love you. We love you.

Love Harry, not 

hate."

Lily fled to James, gripping his hand tightly and

facing this evil 

man.

Voldemort looked at them with a sly smirk. 

"You think that love prevails don't you, Lillian?" he

hissed.

Lily briefly shuddered at his voice, his hot breath

so close to her,

almost possessing her. 

"Love never fails." She smiled, and squeezed James

hand again. She 

felt

a warmth flow freely over her and spread right into

James. James looked

at her, love shining out through his eyes to hers. No

words spoken. The

unspoken truth floated in the air. Lily closed her

eyes and Thanked God

for bringing them this far. Her dark black lashes

lifted from her cheek

and she met Voldemort's deadly stare, yet she remained

unflinching. 

"Lillian, that kind of thought pattern will be your

end." He laughed.

"This thought pattern will make my end so much

different from yours. I

will die happy, with love. You will die alone, with

hate." She spoke

gently.

"Pathetic Last words." Voldemort hissed. 

James charged at him, several blasts from both of

their wands 

exploded

in the small room. Voldemort cringed on the ground at

James calling out

"Crucio!" Yet, Lily and James both knew the inevitable

fate. James

refused to die a coward, so as he stood stoically next

to Lily, his 

only

true love, and he felt the steaming hot blast of pain

cut through his

entire body while Lily died silently. Even as James

died he smiled

slightly. That was Lily. Refusing to give Voldemort

the pleasure of her

screams she remained silent and brave till the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts School = James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, are

third years and Lily a second

year, on their way to the school on the bus.

Lily smiled and waved good-bye to her parents as she

scooped her bags 

into

her arms and casually strode up to Platform nine and

three quarters. She

glanced around and slid into the train station. Lily's

fire green eyes

quickly surveyed the area. She easily picked out the

first years. They

shyly clung to individual friends or their luggage.

She could cope with

that. She'd been in that same position just last year.

But this year, 

as

the sun shone brightly on her bright red hair that

flowed down to her

lower back, she smiled and walked towards her very

best friend, Mystica

Sani. 

"Mystie!" she cried running into her open arms. 

Mystica's violet eyes sparked with excitement and she

brushed her jet

black hair over her shoulders. 

"Lil! I missed you so much this summer! I sent you

about…..a trillion

owls, but I suppose Petunia burned them all, speaking

of Petty herself

how's the beast? Still mean and hateful? Remember when

I came to your

house and she threatened to set my hair on fire if I

came within a

certain distance of her!? That was pretty funny huh

Lily? I loved your

parents though. They always made the best….whaddya

call em? OH yeah

Pancakes…."

That was Mystica. She loved to talk and she would go

on forever if

someone didn't…hmm

"gently" stop her. 

"MYSTIE! Give it a rest." Lily laughed softly and

threw an arm around

her as they walked quickly towards the back of the

bus. 

"Hey! Someone got our usual compartment." Mystica

cried.

"Well, hope they don't mind company." Lily walked in

boldly, smiling 

her

electric smile.

The two friends walked in on four rowdy boys. Two of

them; one with

wild black hair and small framed glasses laughed

wildly as he boxed 

with

the taller boy. The other two idly played chess, every

now and then

glancing up from their game to crack a joke or laugh

at the antics of 

the

other two.

Lily's eyes glittered. She loved meeting new people.

Mystica grinned.

When it came to being personable she could charm a

hornet. 

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt but do you mind sharing your

room with us? We

kinda got here late, and lost our spots?" Lily flashed

her electric

smile. Mystica smiled warmly and winked at Lily who

didn't miss a beat. 

The two boxing immediately stopped and stuck out

their chests 

laughing. 

" I'm James Potter and this is my bestfriend Sirius

Black. How ya do?"

James directed the question to Mystica who floated

four inches off the

floor at James cocky grin.

"I'm great." She purred in response. "You?"

The blonde boy playing chess looked up, laughing

easily. His bright 

blue

eyes shone as he cracked:

"Is it getting warm in here, or are James hormones

raging again?" He

laughed and Lily joined in. Mystica and James were

making disgusting

displays of themselves. Sirius walked over and took

Lily by the arm. 

"Sorry James is so rude, you are welcome in here.

Just have a seat and 

I

hope you have a sense of humor." He grinned. 

Lily sat down taking in the room carefully, and

easily. The blonde boy

with bright blue eyes was Remus. He laughed

incessantly and she found 

him

quite easygoing. The other chessplayer was short,

rather stocky with

brown hair and watery brown eyes. His name was Peter,

and he was quiet.

Sirius Black had jet black hair and intriguing hazel

eyes. He laughed

freely, made jokes, yet didn't appear to be showing

off to anyone. It

seemed to be his nature, which made Lily feel very

comfortable and

relaxed. James on the other hand made Lily's skin

crawl, he talked so

smoothly, and appeared to be disgustingly full of

himself. She looked 

at

his wild black hair and light brown eyes. 

"He just HAD to be attractive." Lily thought.

By the time the train eased to a stop in front of

Hogwarts, they all

were great friends. Except for Lily and James. They

clashed. Sirius

helped Lily with her bags up to the Gryfinndor common

room. Everyone 

was

laughing, unpacking, throwing things, or easing into

the surroundings.

When Sirius, Remus, and Lily sat down for a

conversation on the bus, 

she

became baffled at how on earth they all lived in the

same house for a

year and didn't realize it. Remus sighed thoughtfully

and looked at 

her.

"Don't take this the wrong way…but We don't really

pay any attention 

to

the first years. Its a privilege you earn when you

enter your second

year…one you are granted with now." He said then

smiled easily. 

Lily entered into her dormitory and began unpacking.

She arranged a

picture of her Mum and Dad on the nightstand and

straightened out her

maroon comforter…matching the Gryffindor colors. She

smiled happily. 

She

could finally relax. No more Petunia, just the comfort

of being back at

Hogwarts set her mind at ease. 

Mystica skipped up the stairs into the room. She

carelessly threw her

bags towards her bed and turned back, facing the door.

"You aren't going to unpack?" Lily questioned.

"No…James is taking me on walk of the grounds."

"Mystie, you know the grounds." Lily rolled her eyes.

"But, Lils…he's so cute!"

"The sorting ceremony is in ten minutes!" she stated.

"I'll be back. Geez, what are you so touchy about

anyway?!" Mystica

asked sternly and retreated from the room. Lily laid

back on her bed 

and

sighed. What was her problem? Oh…that's right. Her

bestfriend was 

falling

head over heels for the school perfect boy. Sure,

James was popular and

…ugh…really cute but what was under all that

appearance? A personality?

Lily highly doubted it, but something was crawling at

her stomach.

Something forced her into uncomfort and uneasiness. 

She laid there,

content on her soft bed, her mind silently reeling in

thoughts. The 

door

burst open and Lily jolted up. 

"Sirius!" She laughed.

"Hey ever-so-gorgeous-one! May I have to honor of

escorting you to the

Sorting Ceremony and maybe ever being the lucky guy

who gets to sit 

next

to you?"

By this time Lily had made her way to his side and

linked her arm in

his.

"Si?" she asked.

"Yes my love?" he responded 

"Stop talking and start walking." She laughed hitting

him in the arm

good naturedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony went slowly. Lily sipped her butterbeer

and idly watched

the scared new kids slowly approach their respective

tables. She caught

herself glaring at the back of Jame's head. She

noticed Mystica and

himself slip in late and were presently holding hands

under the 

table.

Sirius cracked jokes and she laughed, but soon enough

Remus and Lily 

got

sick of the same thing and Remus politely told him to

give it a rest. 

The

rest of the feast continued quite slowly, unless you

count Remus and 

Lily

making small talk and tiny jokes as an explosion of

entertainment. For the life of her she couldn't force

her eyes to stay open. Remus went back and forth, from

sipping butterbeer to poking Lily to keep her awake.

The ceremony ended and Lily opened her eyes at the

sudden eruption of students talking and racing to

their dormitories. 

The Gryfindor tower was alive and rowdy. Always the

life of the party, James Potter stood in the middle of

the room ontop a sturdy oak table and shouted loudly:

"Welcome Newbies! I am James Potter, a third year….."

"Really. Does he ever shutup? Can someone please kick

James off the ego trip and inform him he's not the

king of the universe?" Lily mumbled under her breath.

She stepped inside the dark, empty, girls dormitory

and lay back on her bed, gently falling in to a

peaceful sleep.

****

Well, that's all for this chapter. Forgive the many

MANY typos and I know I spelled the house name wrong

at least three times! *grins* I'm just a tired. I

promise the next one will be much…much better. J Thank

you for reviews they are much appreciated! ~Always,

Aly.

Never Expected - Chapter Two

Lily awoke refreshed. She quietly tiptoed past her fellow sleepers; Mysitca half hanging off the bed with a giddy smile on her face, Felicia's face mashed into her pillow, and Jennifer's curly brown hair going every direction; and into the bathroom. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a long wavy ponytail. Yawning gently, she pulled on her robes and scooped up several books. She exited her room shutting the door very quietly. A grin washed over her face as she looked down into the common room. Remus and Sirius were leaning on each other, obviously unaware of their sleeping positions, and James curled up in a ball, black hair going everywhere by the fireplace. She tiptoed down the stairs and deviously thought of a plot for the three.

~~~~~~~~~

James jolted out of his peaceful sleep to roars of laughter from his fellow Gryffindors. He looked around, fully prepared to join in on any laughter. He became aware of the cause of the laughter when he look at Remus and Sirius. Remus had a lipstick smear on his cheek and someone had, very cleverly, painted Sirius's lips a dark shade of red, matching Remus's cheek. He exploded in laughter at the sight. Everyone fell silent at James laughter. 

James looked around puzzled. "What?" he grinned.

A short quite girl with spirally brown hair named Jennifer spoke up, "James …urm…er…your face." She giggled. Everyone exploded again. He raced up the stairs two at a time and fled into the boys bathroom. His jaw dropped. Who would DARE to this to James Potter? THE James Potter! 

His hair was huge, almost engulfing his head. Bright curly apple red went everywhere, and a bright matching nose had been witched on to his real one. He reached up a squeezed it. It loudly honked. 

"A….a ……cl..clown." It had to be a muggle! Purebloods wouldn't know what a clown was anyway. 

He pulled out his wand and fixed himself quickly. His black messy hair returned. He briefly tamed it with a comb and walked back out to see that the crowd had dispersed. Remus and Sirirus woke up and currently, were laughing at each other. James waved a hello and placed his usual cocky grin on his face as he walked towards the Hall for breakfast. Several first years giggled and pointed at him as he strode by. He heard tiny whispers. He smiled easily at them, feeding their whispers. James sighed contently, he knew he was popular, he knew he was attractive, everyone told him so. He walked into the dining hall and took his place at his table. He still heard quiet snickering but he refused to let his cocky grin slide from his face. He glanced up as several girls and guys high-fived a curvy figured second year, with bright red hair an d electric green eyes. Her smile glittered and her laugh chimned in his ears. He immediately recognized her as Lily Evans the girl who had shared the train compartment with them.

"She increasing her social status everyday!" A tall fourth year said to her friend. 

"I know! And with the trick she pulled on James,…wow! How can you not admire her?" her friend replied. 

"She is terribly pretty, Isn't it sad Angel? I almost envy a second year!" she laughed and her friend shook her head knowingly. 

So…Lily did this to me…to Sirius, and Remus….well, Lily. Let the war begin. James thought with a smirk as his breakfast disappeared and he strolled over to her. "She is really pretty." He mused listening to her gentle laugh. That didn't matter now. No one, NO ONE, made a fool out of James Potter.

"Erm…..Lily is it?" he said sliding next her on the highly polished wooden bench. He ran a hand thorugh his hair smoothly and looked her in those glittering green eyes. Lily sipped her orange juice slowly before responding. Everyone within a ten foot radius had stopped talking to see her reaction. THE James Potter was acknowledging a second year. 

"What do you want Potter? She smirked provocatively. "Why did she have to be so….wow…?"James thought. He had never been called Potter by a girl before, a second year at that!

"We have to talk. See, that little trick this morning was cute. But, you better be aware of what you've gotten yourself into. No one messes with me Evans." He grinned again, " And if you do, be prepared for the repercussions." 

"Oo, Reprecussions? Thats a multi syllable word there Potter, did you look it up yourself?" She stated, challenging him with her eyes. 

"Funny Evans. But watch your ass from now on."

"With your hormones Potter, you'll be doing enough of that for the both of us." She grinned and walked out of the dining hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily propped her head up on one hand, the other one taking notes on whatever McGonagal was sputtering about. She kept her grades up easily. She studied hard and worked to the best of her ability at everything, but paying attention today was just too hard. She was constantly received compliments on her argument with James. She smiled to herself. 

"Who does he think he is anyway?" she whispered to her partner Jennifer. Her big curly locks swayed when she answered.

"I dunno, but I tell ya Lil, I'm proud to be your friend right now. You grilled him in front of everyone." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jen. I'm glad you and Felicia still have your senses. Mystie is so full of James it makes me want to vomit on my shoe." Lily replied and continued taking notes until the bell.

Jenny and Lily were still laughing quietly as they left the classroom when Sirius ran towards him with an evil grin on his face.

"Lils! You evil evil lady." He laughed.

"Si, I hope you aren't too mad about that…I was just havin' fun with you guys." 

"Oh me and Remus are still laughing…Its James who's upset." He smirked.

"Remus and I" Lily corrected.

"Lil, shutup." He laughed again. 

"Hey Lils, I catch up to you later, I'm going to be late my Muggle studies class!" Jenny called, "And look who's walking that way." She grinned and skipped off after a very attractive third year. 

"Where are you off too?" Sirius asked

"Um, Advanced Divinations with …..you." she laughed.

"Wow, how'd you land an Advanced Class?" he smirked as he grabbed her books and they began walking towards the tower. 

"Just a smart kid I guess" she grinned as they took their seats. Sirius sat down next to her and sighed. The room was hot and stuffy. Poufs, in place of chairs were scattered about by low tables draped with multi colored cloths. There were several candles imlluminating the small tower. Lily and Sirius sat at a table togehter joined later by a very flustered looking Felicia and finally Remus stumbled in, sat at the table, and coughed laoudly at the smoke. 

Lily grinned. Were these really her friends? Remus and his shaggy blonde hair, Felicia and her perky little smile, and then Sirius, oh Si, the evilest, craziest guy at Hogwarts. Lily croosed her legs under the low table and yawned. 

"Can we get on with it already?" Remus said, "Comeon, lets just here about my sudden death and Sirius NOT getting a detention." 

Felicia blinked! "Sirius NOT getting a detention?"

Remus chuckled, "Its supposed to be unbelievable."

Lily giggled softly as Sirius kicked Remus. She sighed to herself and looke dover at James, Mystica, and Peter sharing a table. The room was so warm, so comfortable, so ………

*Dream Sequence* {haha…} ~Aly

A very older looking Lily Evans stood above a crib rocking a tiny baby back and forth in her arms. His mop of crazy black hair went everywhere and she kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Love Harry, Not the Hate." She whispered. 

A huge explosion sent her to protecting the baby by pulling him close to her. 

"NO! NOT HARRY!" She screamed and screamed. Suddenly, a man, with hair matching the baby's called to her. 

"Lily, Do it now!" the tingling chill of hearing a familiar voice swept over her. 

~~~

"Not…….Har….Harry….NO!" She screamed. 

Lily jolted up and looked at the very white, very alarmed faces of her friends. Sirius smiled uneasily, Felicia's hands were placed over her mouth so firmly when she pulled them back her lips were white, Remus reached over to her and grabbed her hand, "Lil? Its okay? Its okay….you are with us. Its okay." Remus repeated the words over and over until Lily realized where she was and that she had been dreaming. 

Professor Carmel stared at her. 

"Lillian Evans, my dear, please tell us all what divine scene you have witnessed?!" she cried excitedly, racing over to Lily. She blinked several times, everyone in the classroom was staring at her. She mumbled a quiet "nothing" and looked down at her cup full of tea leaves and faked trying to understnad them all. 

When the end of class finally rolled around Remus, Sirius, and Felicia stood around her protectively. The older students were rolling in laughter. 

"Thats what happens whenever you let three second years into a third year class." A Hufflepuff observed. 

Lily looked up defiantly, "Listen, just because you feel threatened by my intelligence doesn't mean you are awarded the gift of harassing me because I fell asleep during one of Carmels boring lectures." The Hufflepuff stared at her and stalked off. 

"Well, at least we know Lily can handle her self." Sirius menitoned.

"Um, well said" Remus added, looking cautiously at Lily, "if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you saw?" 

"It was terrible, I was older, with this baby, and this horrible thing was happening…I don't know what it was yet, but all of our lives were in danger. I know we would have died if I hadn't woken up." She whispered.

"Our, we, us ? Who else was in this dream, …vision whatever." Sirius bluntly quesitoned.

"There was a man too." Lily grew deadly quiet, I never saw the face, but he very was so familiar it scared me…I'm a crazy aren't I?" She asked.

"Not at all, I think Sirius and I are going to go down to the kitchens to get you some tea. Felicia will take you back to the common room. Maybe you just need some rest Lils." Remus said affectionately pushing her towards Felicia. 

When the two girls entered into the common room it was alive and rowdy as usual. Felicia looked at Lily, who was staring openmouthed at James Potter talking loudly with Peter. 

"Lily! What is it? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Felicia whispered as she pulled her towards their room. Lily jerked away from her grasp muttered something that sounded like "I have!" 

**_Author Notes! Yeeeeeha. Anyway. How'd you like it so far?_**

The next chapter gets worse. Lily and James just hate each other, 

but you know what, I don't think I even control them anymore. They 

might as well write this themselves. Hmm, that could be interesting. I 

wonder where that would go? Anyway. Reviews? Please. Oh I love my

reviewers. 


	2. Part Two ~ Never Expected

Okay, since I'm being threatened if I don't continue this story…here you go, Chapter Three **__**

Okay, since I'm being threatened if I don't continue this story…here you go, Chapter Three.

Hope you enjoy. Beware. James and Lily just…hate each other. It's great really. And the 

actual title of this story is Never Expected…*waves to Robyn* Wonder who messed that one up?

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews…you keep me writing. I love ya guys! I'm writing back to my reviewers too, so don't kick me yet! 

Disclaimer: yes okay! It's Rowlings, all of it! 'Cept for the part that's mine.

Never Expected - Chapter Three

"Ew. James Potter, in my dream, in my…vision, whatever the hell Sirius called it. Why?" The thoughts rolled around in Lily's mind like thunder. She must've been concentrating a little to hard because she slammed directly into the person she didn't want to, James Potter.

"Hey! Watch it Evans!" he snapped.

"Oh James, your majesty, I'm so sorry to have tainted your scrawny little chest by bumping into it!" she hissed, her green eyes burning into his.

"Listen Evans, you creepy little twit with "Visions", just keep away from me." He spat at her.

"Potter, it's hard to keep away from you when your ego takes up the school in its entirety!" She yelled bumped past him, hard. 

"Get out of my dreams, get out of my life, just go away Potter…" she whispered. 

"What's that?" Remus asked jogging to keep up with her angry pace.

" Oh hey you! How are you?" she said cheerily, quickly pushing thoughts of the ignorant pig Potter behind her. 

"I'm good, but you look a little flustered."

"I'm just glad the day is over and I can go relax in the common room. I hope that Jackass Potter isn't there, attracting attention as always."

"Hey Lil! Come on, he's one of my best friends." Remus said defensively yet still laughing. 

The pair entered the common room quietly and found it rather empty. The seventh years were all studying, and apparently had threatened everyone else's lives if they wouldn't shut up. However, Sirius wouldn't shut up and he was presently dancing around the seventh years, harassing them, until a rather burly girl stood up and hit him straight between the eyes with her wand. Sirius ouched and bounced over to Lily and Remus. 

"Howdeeee!" He laughed pulling the two over to a small corner table with overstuffed chairs. The three plopped down, and Remus challenged him to a game of chess. The sloiders obediently pranced onto the table and the game was well underway with Remus slaughtering Sirius when James walked in. Walked right up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Hey sexy." He whispered, leaning over the chair looking at the game.

Lily turned red. She bolted up and slapped James HARD in the face.

"EVANS! YOU …YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MYSTICA!" 

"WELL AS WE ALL CAN SEE I'M NOT YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Lily retaliated trying hard to not wince at Remus' glare. 

"You, …you stay away from me." he whispered.

"You think I wanted you to do that?" 

"OH Evans, come off it!"

"Come off what! So what if every girl in this school would have died to just be me right now! I'm not every other girl Potter, I'm me, and I know that's terribly hard for you to accept, but I don't think you are the king of the universe! YOU are the one who needs to come off it!" she spat, her green eyes brighter than the fire in the room.

"Evans, you are the most aggravating, annoying, girl I've EVER met. You are absolutely gorgeous on the outside but so, so ugly on the inside! You don't care about anyone! You know that? Don't drop your jaw at me, you started this mess and now you can't finish it!" James yelled.

"You are vile Potter, just vile." She whispered just as Dumbledore himself strode in. 

His blue eyes twinkling in his half moon spectacles. But they weren't his happy eyes; he was distraught and worried over something. He twisted his hand together as he gently lifted Lily up by the arm.

"Miss Evans. We need to talk." He smiled wearily. Lily looked at him, terrified of what she was about to discover.

James snickered loudly along with Peter, but Sirius and Remus shot them both knives with their eyes. The way Dumbledore was looking meant whatever they were going to talk about was bad… really bad. 

**__**

Cliffhanger! AH! Hahaha…you all just want to kill me now,

don't you? Please, be kind read and review. {I just love reviews.}

I'm thinking about adding some Lyrics to Lifehouse songs that

fit in well with the story later on.{I just love Lifehouse}

Only time will tell. And don't worry,

the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. {Geez! I'm not that mean!}

Peace, love, and coffee! Always~Aly

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, happy now? J.K. Rowling owns This all, 

except for Felicia, Jennifer, Mystica, and Remus' chessboard…those are mine.

; )


	3. Part Three ~ Never Expected

Authors note: Hullo **__**

Authors note: Hullo! As promised here is your beloved chapter four!

Beware of typos and beware of verbal whiplash from James and Lily. I'm working really hard here. 

I'm so sorry, its taking so long. Heh…~sighs tiredly~ I dedicate this chapter to my AWESOME reviewers. I love you guys more than anything! Thank you so so so much. The next chapter should be REAL soon! Thanks again. Love, peace and COFFEE (which I'm in dire need of right now) ~always Aly

Never Expected ~Chapter 3 (stupid chapter one actually had one AND two…now every chapter is set back one! ~glares at the computer)

Lily stared absentmindedly at the Phoenix before her. Its sparkling red colors dazzled her. She felt herself in a trance, as if dead to the news Dumbledore presented to her. 

"Miss Evans?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his bright blue eyes drilling into hers.

"Okay about what?" Lily questioned her lips pursed together distractedly.

"Your parents, m'dear." He said quietly.

"My parents?" she asked, she felt her face turn scarlet. She should have been paying attention.

"Your mother, was found dead this morning…it was the work of a deatheater. Lily, so many have lost their parents, you are a bright young woman, you are aware of Voldemorts gaining power?"

"Yes sir." She whispered her eyes clouding over. She couldn't hear him anymore; the room was spinning…her mother, her very best friend. 

~~~~~~~

The bright light in the infirmirary was blinding. Lily squinted hard against the light,

"Am I in heaven?" she whispered.

"Do I look like an angel?" Said a very disgruntled Mrs. Pompery. {ew bad spelling.}

Lily sat up and struggled with the angry nurse to allow her back to the dormitory. 

"Lillian Evans, it is exactly two thirty in the morning. I will wake you for breakfast."

"What happened?" she asked

"You fainted dear." She said rather quietly remembering the reason Lily fainted.

"My mum," she remembered…. gently closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. Trying to ignore her hot tears.

~~~~~~~~~

James glanced over at Lily Evans rather disdainfully. That girl was dismissed from all her Classes for two days. She was just returning. It was now Wednesday, and she fervently took notes in their Advanced Divination class, trying to catch up.

"Good, hope it takes her forever." he mumbled.

"What was that pumpkin? Mystica Sani purred to him

"Nothing." He said ruffly gritting his teeth at Mystica. Good thing she was a good kisser. He glared at the back of Evans head. She always embarrassed him. She lived for embarrassing him! He would get her back though. He would get her back…

~~~~~~~~~

The common room was once again in full swing. James Potter and his fellow teammates had successfully slaughtered the Ravenclaws in a Quidditch game! James, of course, being the seeker, winning the game for everyone. Lily shuddered. He was once again the center of attention. She glanced over at him. He was so kind and funny to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She even heard him talking to a rather misty-eyed first year whose owl had just died. He was so good, so kind, she could easily see why people loved him, and being in his presence. He proved so horrid to her though. James Potter's words sting her like fire. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to join in the celebrating. 

~~~~~~~~~~

James looked up at Lily. Her hair was down, hanging over one of her shoulders. Its color reflected off the lighting. Her very lightly tanned skin, splashed with freckles by her nose, stood out gracefully against her school robes. She was staring straight back at him, but this time he noticed no glare. She was smiling. She noticed him, noticing her and she quickly broke away. He never could get Lily. From what Sirius and Remus said Lily was an angel, willing to help anyone, always laughing, never a nuisance, and really popular. And as much as James would never admit to his friends, she was very, very pretty for a second year. He felt something ache inside him. Why DID she hate him?

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Sirius, dancing around with butterbeer and candies; throwing them to fellow Gryffindors. Sirius scooped Lily up in his arms, as she was very light, and danced with her around the room singing loudly:

"Potter, he kicked Ravenclaw

beat their seeker to the snitch

believe me! I saw!

Potter, he almost died!

But still caught that snitch

and held it with pride!"

Lily laughed as he spun her. She eventually wiggled free and settled with her friends at a corner table full of butterbeers. Felicia was giggling freely, Jenny's hyper attitude matched her bouncy curls, and Mystica was sulking. Lily grinned at Felicia and Jenny, now laughing loudly and sat down by Mystica.

"Mystie? Why so blue?" she smiled putting an arm around her friend.

"James…he's…. so popular. I was foolish to think I'd last this long." She sighed. 

"He broke up with you?" she carefully asked

"Yup…said we weren't right." 

"Oh, you are beautiful. Do you know how many guys would date you right now? Besides, they aren't everything."

"Yeah right Lils. Felicia and Remus are attached to each other. Jenny has her third year that she obsesses over, You could have ANYONE, and you have Sirius."

Lily snorted, "Siri? Please." 

Someone pumped the music up loudly and a shy third year walked towards Mystie and asked her to dance. She quickly accepted. Lily laughed and scooted closer to Jenny, and Felicia who were still giggling madly. She asked what was going on.

"Its…haha…Sirius, He's…hahaha…we used our helpful little wands and um…give him new shoes." Felicia laughed out.

Lily gazed over to a loud partying Sirius with…. What were those? Pink ballet shoes from the smuggle world. Lily joined in on all the laughter until the three of them calmed down enough to see that several people were staring at them. Including, James. Lily blushed and continued laughing harder. Her stomach lurched suddenly. Her mother…she'd just briefly forgotten about her. She excused herself and ran upstairs to the dormitory, tears pushing themselves through her eyes. She glanced over at her nightstand in the empty room. It was full of Lilies, all white lilies. She sighed deeply, then noticed a single white rose on her comforter. She looked at the rose cautiously as she read the note; it was surprisingly from Petunia. 

__

Don't ask how on earth I got this to you, but when those things came and got Mum, well afterwards a guy came and said he was from the Ministry. Lil? Did you know Mum was a witch? She never said a word, and Dad found out. That's why he left us when we were so young, he was ashamed. Well, I'm sick of being ashamed. Of course its terribly embarrassing, but I loved Mum, and I won't hate her for what she was, as long as no one expects me to be one of…you people now. I still hate your kind, but for Mum, I've got to tolerate it now. It's sad here. I'm living with Gram. She hates what Mum was.You know that? Hates it. Be careful when you get home. She went as far as saying Mum deserved it, and I exploded. Just because she is Dad's mother does not mean she can say that about Mum. I hate you sometimes Lily.You know that. We're sisters. We're supposed to clash, but I really hate you now. I blame you for this. I hope you know that. Your presence at that…place made Mum well known, so they killed her. They killed her Lillian! It's lonely here. I miss her, and even though I blame you, part of me almost misses you. *~~ Petunia 

By this time Lily was collapsed in tears. She feebly made her way to the other card and the vase full of lilies and read: 

__

We love you Lily Evans, and we're here. From all of us: Felicia, Sirius, Remus, Jenny, and Mystie. 

Lily curled into a ball on her bed, now heaving with sobs. She stared for hours at the picture of her mum and dad on her nightstand. She didn't know what happened from here… so she did what her mother always said to do when you are troubled…pray.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow was harder to trudge through than Lily thought. Sirius and Remus quickly got tired of waiting for Felicia and Lily, with their tiny legs, to catch up. So they gave up and carried them on their backs. Lily giggled at Sirius's hair tickling her nose. Felicia clung lovingly to Remus. His blue eyes sparked with happiness. 

Lily sighed, "look at 'em Siri. Look how cute….aw." 

Sirius made a brief gagging noise and then finally gave in and agreed.

The snow was light and fluffy. It hung form the tree tops like icicles and was a bright as a candle flame. Lily took all the sights in slowly. She blew out her air for the simple pleasure of seeing the tiny clouds. Remus looked up at her, smiling: "You certainly are easily content." 

Lily smiled back at him and Felicia, "You bet I am." 

"Where are we going anyway?" Felicia questioned.

"To the lake, its so much fun in the winter. Its all ice and you can just run and slide." Sirius answered.

~~~~~~~~

Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Felicia entered into the common room with red noses and in a fit of giggles. 

"Licia…trust me here, you spun about six times." Remus said laughing with his arm around his newly proclaimed girlfriend, Felicia. 

She blushed…"My shoes were falling off."

The four sat around the fire laughing heartily, sipping hot cocoa, and thawing out. 

James watched them from the top of the entrance to the dormitories. Lily was laughing with that cute laugh of hers. NO! NOT LILY JAMES POTTER! Felicia and Remus were quite snuggly, he mused. He decided to join the fun. He skipped down the steps two at a time and approached the group. 

"Hey you guys! Cold?" he laughed.

Sirius, Remus, and Felicia all smiled and waved, but Lily continued staring into the fire. 

"Isn't it just numb for late February?" Felicia noted, snuggling closer to Remus, who gently threw an arm around her.

"What's eating you Evans?" James asked walking over to her, ignoring Felicia's comment. 

"Besides the fact that you are standing near me you mean? None of your business Potter, you wouldn't understand." She said smirking, in a sad sort of way.

Sirius stared hard at James, hoping to get him to lay off, because he knew that Lily was thinking of her parents, but James, seeing he had struck a nerve pushed on. 

"What's the matter Evans…. don't be jealous of the fire…. your hair is WAY redder." He laughed.

"Shutup Potter, really. "I mean it." she said, not even looking at him this time. She stared directly into the fire, looking terribly lonely. This egged James on even more. 

"Geez, don't be so sad, its not your fault you have a face only a mother could love." 

*BAM* 

"You burn in hell, Potter." She whispered over him as he rolled on the floor in pain from her punch directly to his right eye. She kicked him in the side, hard as she ran upstairs. The entire common room went quiet. 

"Lily hit James…."

"Ooo..he's on the floor"

"Is he dead?"

"Go Lily."

"Can you believe her?"

Whispers came form all sides of him. He closed his eye tightly and sat up.

"James, you pathetic worm." Felicia hissed and raced after friend. 

Sirius and Remus looked at him with disdain and no respect.

"Low blow Potter. That was way over the line."

James clutched his eye harder. "What did I do? She's very pretty…I was just joking about the face only a mother could love thing!" He yelped.

They had already followed Felicia after Lily and paid him no attention.

Mystie, who witnessed the entire show, slowly approached him. She clamped a hand on his shoulder and spun him around gently. James looked into her violet eyes with regret. He didn't mean to hurt her…

"James…Her mother was murdered by a DeathEater in November." She said quietly and walked away. The entire room scowled at him, still clutching his eye. 

"I'm such a moron." He whispered so softly that no one heard.

_"Yeah and you missed your chance with a beautiful, smart, kind and funny girl_" James quickly hushed his conscience.

**__**

Its that time again! Author time! *everyone cheer* 

Its time for me to say that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter 

characters and all that good stuff. I don't wish to get sued…

trust me, I've got close to nothing to sue for anyway! lol.

I'm now going to put on my very sad, desperate, Aly pouting

face and plead for reviews. Along with having a dire need for coffee,

I also have a dire need for a beta-reader! Ah! I'm willing to be another authors 

Beta if you'll be mine! Lol. Thanks again for all the reviews. ~Always Aly


	4. Part Four ~ Never Expected

Never Expected ~ Chapter 5  ****

Never Expected ~ Chapter 5 

__

Heehee. I hope you love it. None of the Harry Potter

characters are mine….good…now that we are past that ever

so sad topic. This chapter should be a little confusing. 

So I'll try to explain. This starts on the bus ride back to School.

James and Lily still hate each other, but they haven't spoken 

since the incident in Feb. Lily, and her friends are 13, the boys are 14. 

This year should go quickly. I want to get them older faster…haha..

you'll find out the signifigance of that later. ~ Always aly

This chapter is dedicated to Amazon Princess, for the best review ever, and making me cry with her encouragement! I love you! ( I need your email address )

Lily tied her long hair into a messy bun and slid back into her seat. Staying with Gram had been pure torture and she was anxious to get situated back at Hogwarts. She sat beside Sirius who was playing a rowdy game of 'Exploding Snap!' with James. Lily still got a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought of James. She knew he didn't know, and she felt she might have overacted on punching him, but…at that exact time he said that, she was missing her mom so much. She thought of apologizing, but he refused to budge, and her pride was just too strong. 

James looked over at guilty. Why did she have to lean her head so sadly against the window like that? Didn't she know it made him feel worse? Didn't she know how irresistible she looked when she did that? He admired her green eyes and her inner strength about loosing her family. He noticed her eyes start to droop and she fell into a peaceful sleep against the windowpane. 

"Prongs?" 

"PRONGS!?" Sirius barked. 

James jolted straight up and stared at Sirius's sparkling hazel eyes…. gleaming, just gleaming with mischief. 

"You are about to destroy me in this game aren't you?" He mused, glancing over at Lily again and wondering if the exploding snap would wake her. 

"Yes!" Sirius cried

James quickly ended the game. 

"What's your problem !" Sirius cried, "I almost beat you!" 

"I know, I know, but…well…" James stumbled, "People are sleeping."

"Its just Evans," Peter snapped, "since when do you care?"

"Hey! Take a pill Wormtail. James was trying to be nice. What's your problem with Lily?" Remus said calmly, yet clearly offended on Lily's behalf at the sour tone in which Peter spat out "Evans."

Sirius huffed, "fine." 

"Come on Padfoot, don't pout. I was just being nice to her for once. After I was such a pig to her last year. I can't believe I said that about her mum."

"Hey…James. She found out you didn't know. I think it forgiven." Remus said smiling.

"Really Potter…when did you start feeling bad about treating me horribly?" Lily grinned as she gazed into James eyes. 

"Evans, I'm sorry, you never let me say it last year…but I am sorry." James looked down. 

"Forgiven." She whispered before curling into a ball on the seat across from him, by Sirius, and drifting asleep.

"Reminds me of a cat sometimes." Sirius said looking down at a sleeping Lily, her head touching his leg when she breathed. He patted her head lovingly. "Like my little sister." He grinned. James looked at him, smiling. 

_So Sirius doesn't think of Lily like that….good._

James blushed at a comment his conscience made. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Who's going home for the holidays?" McGonagall shouted over the rambunctious students in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Sign this sheet immediately." She said leaving the sheet on a large, circular oak table with a quill attached. Tons of students crowded around it. 

On the opposite side of the room in their own private corner, all lounging comfortably on two overstuffed sofas sat: Remus and Felicia, tickling and laughing, Sirius and James, working on what they can do for their next set of detentions. On the opposite couch sat Jenny and Lily, leaning back to back, with their legs spread out quizzing each other on Charms and Transfiguration. Peter sat on the floor, back against the couch, every now and then glaring at Lily or suggesting things to James and Sirius. Mystie was off 'walking the grounds' with a much older Ravenclaw.

Lily Evans adjusted her hair atop her head. She had idly tied it in a messy bun with several flisps of bright, wavy red hair sticking out, during lunch, but she had to keep pushing it up on her head. She stole glances at James and Sirius between quesitons and answers to Jenny. 

Jenny tapped her fingernails on her teeth. Her curly brown hair, pushed against Lilys was bothering her. She answered distractedly and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

"Um, …oh Lils…lets take a break" Jenny whined shutting her book.

"You guys have been studying for over two hours." Remus said between tickles.

"And you two have been tickling for over two hours!" Lily laughed and gently threw a pillow at them. 

"Just ignore Lily, she's just lonely because it's the holidays and no boys love her!" James said batting his eyes. 

"Speaking of which Potter, Where's your usual girl latched to your arm?" Lily asked leaning forward and peeking at Sirius' and James' list. 

"I'm flying solo for the holidays." 

"Heh…lonely aren't you?" she giggled

"Why don't you come over here and I won't be."

"Potter? I'd rather swallow my tongue."

The Lily/James fights had soothed out into this. They no longer despised each other and they no longer attempted to kill the other, but they still shamelessly bickered back and forth over everything. They already had served ten detentions on their fighting or hexing the other. 

Lily stretched her arms high over her head and closed her Transfiguration book. 

"Its late, and this exam is going to be hard knowing McGonagall. Night all." Lily bent over and kissed Sirius lightly on the head. 

"Night Brother." She grinned as he half hugged her. She pointed to Felicia and Remus who were leaning on each other, fast asleep. 

"Aw." Jenny said, standing up and following Lily. She winked at Sirius provocatively. Continuing their inside joke of 'pretending' to like each other. 

~~~~~~~~~

Lily stared at her test, she took a deep breath and answered the first question.

__
  1. What is your name? 

{Yes, even your ancient Transfiguration Teacher has a sense of humor}

Now here's your actual exam: Fill at least two pages of parchment, by telling me how the history of Transfiguration came about, and why its important to us all now. 

Lily practically screamed. She knew this! She knew all about this! She looked at Jenny and watched a smile crack across her face. Lily started writing and when she looked up, finally satisfied with her work she had a half hour to go. So as usual….her thoughts led to James. What could she do to him? 

~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up Evans!" It was lunchtime and James was trying to get lily to voem to his Quiddticvh match that night.

"Oh, Bite me Potter!" she laughed as she launched a pea at James.

"You know you will just be Mr. Golden boy again; why should I have to come and witness that?" Lily asked still laughing at James, who was desperately trying to have a conversation with her while dodging peas at the same time. 

"Come on Evans! It's the last one before break! And we're playing Slytherin!" James pleaded.

"Lily either go or let up on the peas!" Remus cried after getting hit with a pea, again.

"Fine." Lily grinned as she shot a pea at Remus, then quickly dove under the table just missing a large amount of Butterbeer, which drenched Jenny. 

Jenny burst into fits of laughter as she threw her butterbeer back at Remus, who ducked, which forced it to hit Felicia. 

Regardless, later that day when all six of them sat in detention polishing the trophy case for the third time that week, with Filch tsk, tsking above them, they were all still in high spirits and giggling. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Go James! Use your pathetic arms and reach!" Lily screamed above the crowd. She was bundled up in sweaters and continuously rubbing her numb nose. She was squished in a large blanket with Jenny, both of them screaming as James dove towards the snitch. 

~~~~~~~~~~

James distinctly heard Lily's voice above the crowd, despite the snow falling like rain, Slytherins cheating all game, and some horrid calls by the refs, he lunged towards the snitch. Severus Snape came flying at him like an evil dream. He wasn't even looking at the snitch. He was merely trying to Throw James from his broom. He rammed him hard. James went flying and the en tire crowd hushed. Snape must've caught the snitch because there was a sudden outrage of cheering and booing. James didn't remember,….he hit the ground with a thud and a sickening crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY! JENNY! JENNY! HES FALLING! JENNY!" Lily cried clutching Jenny's hand desperately. 

Jenny covered her eyes. Lily ran towards the field. She knew Sirius would be in the announcer box. So she ran to him. She opened the door but Sirius was already on his way down. He aske dno questions but grabbed her hand and ran towards the field. 

"Back away please!" yelled a very flustered McGonangal, she was obviously trying to remain, calm, but James just looked a little too pale, a little too weak, a little too innocent to be so badly hurt. 

"Is he okay Professor? Will he be okay?" Sirius yelled, but received no answer.

**__**

AH! Don't you hate it when I do that? *grin* 

The next chapter will be up shortly. I hope you enjoyed.

By the way, *cough* the Harry Potter characters are 

all J.K. Rowlings. Ugh…even though she's taking 

FOREVER on the fifth book. *sigh* We won't get

into that now though…. Please, read and review! 

Oh and a cookie to whoever can pick up the pun earlier

on in this chapter! Now, since its 2: 54 am…Aly needs 

sleep…this book is turning me into an insomniac!


	5. Part Five ~ Never Expected

Authors notes: Well, if you like romance…you'll love this chapter and the next two that proceed it **__**

Authors notes: Well, if you like romance…you'll love this chapter and the next two that proceed it! Heh. I'm getting into writing mode now. I once again..have to thank all my terrific reviewers! *hugs each and every one of you* You all make this happen. I have problems writing about romance whenever theres none in my life….so I dedicate this chapter…with a great deal of love, To Kevin. You inspire me, you really do. 

Chapter Six ~ Never Expected

"PROFESSOR!??" People screamed wildly. James wasn't moving, wasn't breathing….come to think of it…neither was Lily. 

"Lily…hey! Lil!" Sirius yelled, "we don't need to loose you in the process." 

Lily blinked quickly. She put on the most convincing optimistic face she could. It didn't work. She felt herself go weak near the knees. Sure. James WAS a huge jerk but that didn't mean she was ready to loose another person in her life. Gosh! And if James was…..really…well…..who would Jenny have to accuse her of liking? Who would she launch peas at? Remus would yell at her…Sirius would just laugh and eat them, no! She needed James to fight with. She just needed him.

McGonagal quickly conjured James a stretcher and floated him towards the nurse. Sirius and Lily raced after. 

~~~~~~~~~~`

James Potter usually thought a great deal, but as of this moment he could do nothing but concentrate on the pain all over him. He squinted hard….it seemed to take too much effort to even open his eyes. He couldn't really take this. 

"Stupid Snape…I'll get him." He mumbled to , what he thought, himself. 

"He's talking! He's talking! Lils? Did you hear him?" James heard someone screaming. He recognized the voice as Sirius's. 

James desperately tried to reply but he couldn't. His lips wouldn't budge, his voice refused to come, and all his energy drained from him. He felt the world closing out around him. Everything was turing into a very large dream. James soon drifted into a deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Mrs. Salem ran into the room and stared at Sirius. 

"He spoke?!" she said, a smile cracking on her face. 

"He did but then he drifted away again…" Lily whispered.

Mrs. Salem placed her hand son her hips then walked over to the monitors. She checked them briefly. . "The potion kicked in an hour ago. I don't get it. I simply don't get it." she twisted her hands wistfully then mumbled something about that possibly being James last time to speak. 

Sirius glanced over to Lily. She had pulled her hair back rather haphazardly. Those electric green eyes never left James. She stared solemnly. 

"God, I can't loose anyone else. Not so soon. And not James." She prayed.

"What?" she asked her subconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was in what the muggle world would call a coma. And he was reenacting a terrible nightmare over and over.

"Lily! Do it now! There's not much time!" he screamed as he sprinted up the stairs. His legs burned and his chest heaved with each breath. He couldn't fight this much longer. 

"James! Where are you? Its done." She intertwined her fingers in his and he glanced behind them at a crib. A wild mop of black hair covered a pink body, yet green eyes like emeralds shone out at him. The Baby giggled and a glow projected off of him. 

Suddenly, a terrible crash sounded and rang throughout the entire house. He felt himself and Lily fall, yet no screams escaped their lips.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't keep, loosing sleep over this

No I can't, and I cannot stop pacing.

Give me a few hours, I'll have this all sorted out

If my mind would just stop racing.

Lily stared at James…no one else moved in the room. Sirius had fallen asleep fitfully in his chair…his head loosely sitting on his shoulder. Remus had to flee, as it was a full moon. Lily wasn't stupid…she saw right through the boys futile explanations of his absense. Lily blinked….James was restless. He kept shaking and moving his lips as if trying to cry out. Lily moved over to him…staring earnestly. He was desperately whispering something. She almost wished Sirius was awake so he could hear too, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was the only one who could hear his cries.

__

Cause I cannot stand still

I can't be this unsturdy

This cannot be happening.

She bolted from her chair and rushed to his side. Moving much slower once she reached his lifeless looking body, afraid she'd wake him. She leaned her ear to his mouth. Her hands rested uneasily on the side of the bed. She heard his cry and began shaking. Her blood ran fearfully cold. She couldn't move, she couldn't think…she couldn't regain her strong Lily Evans self. She couldn't remain composed. She was on the verge of a breakdown. For James was urgently crying; "Lily! Harry, get him and run…LILY! NO!" His words rang over and over in her mind like thunder. She desperately fought her emotions and came to her senses. She was about to go and sit down when James lunged a hand out and grabbed hers. She whipped back around and looked at him. He was still asleep, and his other fist was clenched angrily. He cried out softly. She looked down to her hand, although he had grabbed her quite urgently and rather harsh, now his hand was gently intertwined with hers. Lily couldn't take his desperate eyes anymore. She gasped as she looked him. Tears streamed from his gentle brown eyes….they weren't open…she'd gazed into them enough to know that they were brown. She reached over and ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

__

This is over my head, but underneath my feet

Cause by tommorow morning I'll have this thing beat

"James…comeon James, wake up." She shook him, pleading…she simply could no longer handle that look in his eyes. 

She sat down on the bed, facing him. Her hands placed on his strong arms, shaking him to the real world. 

__

Everything will go back to the way that is way

I wish that, it was just that easy 

He struggled to open his eyes. When he saw her beautiful hair pulled behind her, obviously in a rushed frenzy, and those sparkling….scared…..green eyes, he reached out and pulled her to him. His mind was screaming. **Lily Evans James…..Lily, Evans….you have got to be kidding me?! Since when do you listen to your heart! ** He hushed his mind as he felt her arms wrap around his back. They were both sitting…crying….scared…like frightened children clinging to each other for safety. That dream in his mind was just too vivid…too vivid. 

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll won't let you fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Lily clung to him. She felt his silent tears drop gently onto her hair. She knew in her heart of hearts that James had just felt what she did. What was the odd string connecting them? Suddenly, James pushed her back, but still held her arms tightly.

"Lils….I had a dream., just like the one you had when you were in Divinations….Remus told me." 

That green in your eyes, its on my fingers…." He said…his fingertips were glowing with an odd, yet peaceful green light. It was perculiar….not like paint….he touched the wall, it left no mark. He grasped her hand and when he released hers, his fingerprints were on them. She glanced down…puzzled. 

"James…touch someone else." 

James reached over and touched Sirius's forehead. Nothing. He touched Lily's other hand and stared at the gentle green, an exact replica of her eyes. So soft. He pulled her too him again, afraid he would awake to discover this all a dream. James felt her shaking under his hold. He kissed her forehead gently. Lily pushed him away. 

"No James…I've seen what you've done to other girls, and you can't do it to me. I'm too strong for this. I refuse to let myself fall victim to ……….that beautiful smile." She said weakly. Her eyes glowed gently in the moonlight, like the glow on his hands. She stood up, James still holding her hand. 

"Potter, let go. I can't. You know I can't….the pain…..my parents…please…let go Potter." She said weakly, crying at the end. Lily knew in her heart that if she didn't leave now she'd collapse into James arms and sob, letting all those emotions she'd held in escape. He was too close….too close. 

"I came to make sure you were okay, and you are now, so …I have to leave." 

__

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  


__

She jerked from his grasp and ran off. She ran blindly, for once, Lily Evans had no plan whatsoever in her mind. She just ran. She felt the hard cold wood of the main doors, and the cool night air upon her face, but she never hesistated, she just ran. NO. Not James Pottter. You stupid foolish heart, pick anyone else in this blasted school…just not him. Her thoughts faded into a dull pain quickly growing in her legs. She'd been running for a long while, and it was starting to catch up with her. She sat down momentarily, she realized her breath was wheezy and sick sounding. 

_Just like you to run when he can't run after you. What ARE you running from Lillian?_

Her mother. She heard her voice, sweet and soft in her head. She hated to do it, but she also pushed this voice away. Not James Potter. Not him. He was such a user! He dated a different girl everyweek, then left them. They all cried, but then of course, they were entitled to bragging priveledges. She could hear them all now…all laughing merrily. 

"James and I were so happy, then we broke up! But I did it! I got James Potter!" 

Every girl shamelessly admitted it. They didn't care if he merely picked up their quill. Any attention from the most sought after guy at hogwarts was worthy of boasting about. Lily wouldn't be one of those girls. After loosing her parents she couldn't give herself to someone who would forget her in a week. 

She heard gentle footsteps behind her. She spun around to see Sirius. Sirius sighed loudly and sat down. Indian-style beside her. 

"Lils, I was awake." He confessed, as he took one of her hands and stared at the, now dim, green glow of James fingerprints on her own. 

"Stop running." He whispered, reading her thoughts and placing a arm around her shoulder. 

"Stop Lil, just stop. You think you'll be like all the others huh? Lily, if you are like all the others why is he still in your life? Why have you not pushed him away, and why has he stayed?" He said, staring her in the eyes.

"Because I'm his friend…kinda" 

"Lily…you guys fought like animals for two years….you've just started becoming friends this year. That's a terrible excuse."

"'Siri….I can't. Not to him. To anyone but James….okay? Just not him."

"Why are you dreaming the same dreams?" he whispered.

"What?! You don't know that, neither of us knows what he was dreaming…"

"He called out for you and he said the same name you did in the tower," he took a breath, "Harry."

Lily stood up. She couldn't, she wouldn't be persuaded. 

"Thank you Sirius, I love you dearly…you know that. You were the only one who knew where I'd be. That means a lot….but not James. He doesn't know what love means, and I can't risk teaching him." She whispered walking away. The sun was coming out, and she was yet to sleep.

~~

James looked over at Lily during Divinations. Her long wavy red hair was slightly moving with the breeze, in some sort of unified dance with the wind. Her green eyes were gazing out the window, tiredly. Her face still looked alive, but anyone who knew her, with just one glance to her usaul electric eyes could tell she hadn't been sleeping. His heart lurched….that dream. She was endanger, he was trying to save her…and a baby…Harry. He looked over at her, praying for just one glance. 

__

Would you catch me if I fall

Out of what I fell in 

Don't be surprised if I collapse

Down at your feet again

~~

Lily gazed out of the window in her Advanced Divinations Class. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid too. If she closed her eyes all she saw was her vision, over and over again like a neverending nightmare. She only arose from her troubled thoughts whenever Professor Carmel shrieked loudly. 

__

I don't want to run away from this

I know that I just don't need this

"LILY EVANS!" 

Lily thought….Did I fall asleep? Why am I in trouble? 

"Yes?" she answered quickly. 

"Beware my darling. One whom you would never think possible will capture your sight, and guide you blindly into the night. You won't come back, you'll be gone for good, your memories not where they should. You'll try to run and try to fight, but theres no hope, for on that dreadful night……….you'll be gone. Nothing more than a star in the sky, and you're light to remember you by."

Lily blinked, she almost snapped at her. She didn't need death predictions on a day like today, but she swallowed her tongue and ignored the quiet shock that had settled over the room. 

"I'll be careful" she mumbled.

Professor Carmel smiled truimphantly and proceeded with her comments on students deaths, and luck. 

**__**

Authors Notes: I know exactly where the story goes from here….I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up shortly. I have to thank everyone that has been giving me excellent reviews. I love you all so much. You are simply amazing. And to all my friends for telling me I can do it. You guys make me write…especially you Robyn, Jayce, Jesse, Grant, Kevin, and my reviewer Phoenix(wow, I spelled that wrong!) who reviews at every chapter! This chapter was longer! Aren't you proud!? I couldn't have kept going without any of you.

Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of this, its just an obsession with harry Potter and a love for wrting….JKRowlings owns all Harry Potter characters.


	6. Part Six ~ Never Expected

Authors Notes: Well, Well, Well **** **__**

Authors Notes: Well, Well, Well. Aren't all my readers just amazed? Aly (BlueEyes ..whatever) Anyway…Aly, t he girl who took FOREVER on getting the second chapter up….is now on her SEVENTH! Whoa, Its true guys! My Honors English teacher would be so proud that I'm, for once, not procrastinating! Don't you all just love my Authors notes? I just babble, and go on and on and on about nothing. Welcome to my insanity. It never ceases to increase! Heh. Anyway, like you care about this. I love my reviewers so much. I'm not kidding…I love all of you and all of your constant support *smiles* And Cheeky Witch? YOU ROCK! I'm on your favs list! Ah! 

D _is for Doesn't belong to me_

I _is for I don't own the Harry Potter characters_

S _is for Sue, which is what you shouldn't do to me, since they aren't mine!_

C _is for Cash, which is something I don't have so suing me is stupid._

L _is for Love of writing, which is the only reason I write this stuff._

A _is for Aly, which is my name, and you shouldn't sue me._

I _is for Ice cream, which I will buy you if you don't sue me._

M _is for Money, which I don't have in case you want to sue me._

E _is for Explain to me why you would sue me for something I never said was mine_

R _is for Rowlings, as in JKRowlings…the one who wrote the Harry Potter books and _

Is the only writer making money for it! OKAY!

Omgosh.. I have no life…that only took me five minutes……I'm such a loser….I have got to go….do something…get away from writing for awhile. Oye. 

Chapter Seven ~ NeverExpected

James stared at Lily cautiously. Someone was going to hurt her? But who? And since when did he believe that crazy old Professor Carmel. He wanted to go to her, hold her, tell her he'd never hurt her like the rest. The truth is, he never loved any of those girls. Dating them was just his protection. He never got too close. He never really connected with any of them. Partly, because his subconscious knew he wanted Lily, and it wasn't about love. He was too young, but here was James Potter in his 6th year, actually loving someone. Why couldn't she just love him back?

~~

The common room erupted with applause when James walked in. Everyone stood up and clapped. He had risked his life for the game, and since Snape had purposely injured hi m….Snape had been banished from 3 games. He smiled and looked around, everyone was standing and cheering, except…Lily. She was sitting comfortably at a table, a muggle headset on listening to a….CD? (james didn't know!) Her red hair hung over one of her shoulders as she diligently worked on her homework. Her head bobbed up and down incesstantly and was singing quietly to herself. She hadn't even noticed him walk in, although James seriously doubted she would have stood anyway. 

He noticed her quickly glance up to see him, approaching her table. She shut her books distractedly and pushed herself past him. James sadly shook his head and was pulled into a massive party celebrating his courage. Before he knew it people were shoving butterbeers in his face and questioning him on everything…the entire time he plastered on a smile to appease everyone, but he stared at Lily's delicate figured hauling books and felt like doing nothing but crawling into bed. 

~~

Lily awoke the next afternoon yawning idly. It was a Saturday, and she hadn't slept well. She kept seeing the green on her hands…now so dim no one could see it but her, because she knew where to look. She pulled a muggle t-shirt and jeans out of her trunk and looked out the window. It was sunny but, the dark, black ominous clouds whispered "run…run…run" She closed her eyes and walked down into the Great Hall. She could hardly believe she had tossed and turned until noon. 

The Great Hall was full of loud rowdy students and Lily was thankful for the distracting noise as she talked to Jenny and Felicia…Mystie was once again off chasing an older Hufflepuff. Lily was glad that the noise was drowning out her troubled thoughts. Jenny and Felicia were laughing with her and soon enough Lily felt rather lighthearted. Her friends pulled her aside. 

"Lils….we're sneaking off to Hogsmeade, go with us…we'll go hang out at the Three Broomsticks.It'll be fun, just the three of us again." Jenny said ginning.

"Okay!" Lily said wihtout missing a beat. She was finally in a good mood and she wished for it to last for awhile longer.

~~

The Three Broomsticks was alive, almost beating like a heart with all the different types of withces and wizards. The three girls sat on high stools and a table, laughing merrily at almost anything. Several newly graduated wizards were talking to them, and the three all giggled. Lily couldn't help but smile, it felt so good to have male attention without pressure. James wasn't even on her mind, except whenever the wizard with the brown eyes that she mistaked for james smiled at her, and except when one of the graduates said his name was Joseph and she kept calling him James…ugh! James wasn't on her mind…that much. It was only every other second that was devoted to him. When the three felt they had had far to many butterbeers, they skipped home singing loudly until Felicia screeched "REMUS!" 

It took awhile for the other two girls to stop singing and skipping to realize that Felicia had rushed into the doors of the nearest young wizards club. They walked in still giggling and singing softly. Sirius and Remus walked over, Remus scooping Felicia up into his arms and looking at Sirius who was making small talk with Lily while his arm found itself around Jenny's waist. 

Lily peered around Sirius and saw James, kissing, passionately kissing an older girl. Her hair was silvery looking and she had a perfect framed body. Her arms hung loosely around James neck and James hands were on her knees. Lily felt herself falling….falling…falling…about to hit the floor.

I know I let you down  
Again and again  
I know I never really treated you right  
I've paid the price  
I'm still paying for it every day

  
No Lily…be strong. 

Sirius followed Lily's stare to James and sighed. Why couldn't one of them just break? It didn't make any sense. They were both dying. They needed each other. Lily and James….What Sirius had always found foolish now made perfect sense. He had heard McGonangall and Dumbledore talking about the two of them one day, when he was in McGonagalls office…which he wasn't supposed to be. 

"Minerva, they will stop the fighting soon enough. Its already planned out for those two." 

"Albus, since when were you a romantic? Those two HATE each other. Loathe." She laughed nervously.

"Trust me, they will find the love under all that hate. They just have to peel away the layers of hate to find that love in their hearts." He laughed and Sirius was pretty sure Dumbledore had kissed her on the cheek and strode out. Dumbledore bounced out of his office still laughing.. "hello sirius." He grinned, not even looking at him. 

"How does he DO that?!" Sirius thought when he was about to leave. Then McGonagall had stumbled out, slightly blushed holding her cheek. Sirius chuckled and had run off The Great Hall for lunch, not even thinking of it then. Now. Now it all made perfect sense. Lily and James, it was meant to be.

~~

James didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to push this ….thing…away from him. She was an excellent kisser, but his heart was torturing him with thoughts of Lily. Gala, was this girls name. She confidently had strode over to him on the dance floor and intrigued him into a dance. But how they ended up kissing ….he couldn't figure out. His heart just kept screaming LILY, and he felt that if he didn't distract himself with something else, {the physical attention he was getting from Gala} he would explode. So that was all this girl was. A distraction from Lily. He felt like screaming. He felt like sobbing. He felt like pleading with Lily, but he knew it would be futile. 

__

Cause I waiting for tonight

And waiting for tommorow

I'm somewhere in between 

What is real and just a dream

When he had finally pushed away from Gala, his eyes idly looked around the room for Sirius and Remus. He felt nothing with Gala. Nothing. He was quite bored really. Then he spotted her. Lily. Her perfect wavy hair was shining in the light of the dancing room. She was staring right back at him. Her eyes….what was that? Hurt. She was hurt. He couldn't make his legs stop, he ran to her. 

**__**

I know. I know. I'm evil aren't I? I'm sorry, but this was a great place to stop. Thank you so much for your reviews…they are amazing. I dedicate this chapter to my AWESOME reviewers…Cheeky Witch - you added me to your favorites?! That's so sweet! You rock! Phoenix- You have a chapter DEDICATED to you now! Geez! Heehee. I love you and your reviews! And.. Hope you all liked. Reviews are welcome and I love you guys! Please. Leave your email on the reviews so I can write back, and I'm still in desperate need of a beta! : ) 


	7. Part Seven ~ Never Expected

Chapter Eight ~ Never Expected **__**

Authors Notes: Ah! Its chapter eight! Can you believe it?! Aly isn't taking forever! Yeah! ~Dances around~ This chapter is probably one of my favorites, lol. So once again I have to thank all of my kickin' reviewers who completely ROCK! (Marie, my babe phoenix, Dracona, Draco's cheer chick, Shayla Black, Iguana, Christy, erm,..there are so many, Jayce - your addicted now! YES! StarHermione, NightHawk, Silverray, Artemis, and erm….oh! My babe! Cheeky Witch) This chapter is dedicated to MY AWESOME BETA~READER ALY! ~grabs Shel's hand and dances around with her~love ya girl, and your new story kicks! (hey people reading this! Check out "Boy Against Girl" and her brand new short one coming out really soon! You'll love em! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! ~ aly 

Chapter Eight ~ Never Expected

Lily saw him coming though. She looked desperately around. Where could she hide? She felt trapped and she was. So, Lily bolted for the door, but James was right on her heels. He stared….she was running so fast.

"Lily! Please…"

He watched as her bright red hair tossed about behind her. Her mind and heart was fighting her body. Yet, she pursued. She refused to stop. She ran all the way back through the secret passages to Hogwarts. She crashed down onto her knees on the hard wet floor. She almost cried out, but the pain, now searing up her leg, felt more comforting than the pain in her heart. She was running, but it wasn't from him anymore…it was from life in general.

"Stop running!" He screamed at her. He didn't care who heard him. They both had just busted through the painting of the fruit basket and were panting like crazy. James lunged forward to grab her arm but she sprinted ahead again.

Lily ran blindly through the Gryfinndor dormitory. It

looked completely vacant. It must be near dinnertime

she mused, finally slowing to catch her breath. James

tiptoed in, he knew if Lily spotted him that all hope

was lost. Just a moment in her presence was enough to

save him. He came up behind her, slowly moving………

Lily spun around just as his hand lay on her arm.

"JAMES!" she cried.

"Lily, I know you hate me. I know you have for a very long time, but what I'm about to say is important."

__

She's got a pretty smile

It covers up the posion that she hides

She walks around in circles in my mind

Waiting for a chance to break me

A chance to tear me down

"Hey Potter? You can save your stories for your next victim, I'm not her."

She spat back struggled against his grip.

He wrapped his other arm around her back so she couldn't move.

"Lily! WHO ARE YOU RUNNING FROM?" he yelled.

__

And I say,

The burden you gave me

Is too much too carry

Too much to bury inside

No…not now…not here…not him…the tears were coming……stop it! Too late.

They started streaming down her face. Her electric eyes burned into James soul, pleading. There they stood, James and Lily, the most sought after male and female at Hogwarts, Lily in his arms, crying. James holding her gently, trying to soothe her aching heart. The Gryfinndor room was deserted; the light from the sun playfully dancing across the floor. Time stood still until Lily quietly mustered up the strength to find her voice. Once she found her voice it still came out slow and deliberately, as if she was concentrating on every word before she said it. Her body trembled but her voice came out slow and strong.

"James, I hate you, because I love you. I have…these dreams and I've been having them for a long time. I wake up crying, cold, and trembling…but you are in them. We are trying to protect someone, and you are trying to protect me. It scares me. Yet, something in me, drives me towards you, and that's foolish because you don't know what love is. You've got another trophy on your arm every week. I hate you. I really do Potter. I don't know why I'm even saying this." She paused and took a deep breath as if releasing her last thread of hope. "Oh forget it…I'm in too deep anyway. I care for you James…more than any of those trophies ever did. More than you understand, hell! I don't even understand it."

__

I guess you're the only one

And nothing changes inside

You're still the only one

Left standing when everything else falls down

You're still the only one

She leaned her head on his chest and released the months of unspoken torture. She felt his strong arms gently pull her closer. Lily wrapped her arms back around him and closed her eyes. Looking was different than sight.

She kept her eyes closed and pictured his strong form holding her, his distinct smell, how gentle he was with her. This wasn't the James she'd seen snogging with a new female everyday. This was a new James, or rather, one she had never cared to realize before. He kissed her forehead and looked at her, quietly smiling.

__

Find me here

Won't stay too late

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

Into the place

Where I find peace ..again

"You are the only one Lily. You make me weak. You make me fly. We never change faces, and I love you. From the first day I saw you on the train I loved you. I'm not sure how I knew, but my instincts said it for me. I loved the fact that you didn't melt whenever I said your name. You were hard to get, and then the fact that you hated me…but it didn't matter, you made me feel…complete, like I'm a terrible person, but for some reason , God blessed me with someone to make me half alright." He breathed.

__

And how can I

Stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me

How could it be

Any better than this?

She leaned closer to him and held him back. He really was a human afterall.

What was happening? She felt so weak…her huge blockade had collapsed and she'd been taken prisoner…but wait? Was she enjoying this? The real Lily was melting back into form. Her heart no longer hardened from her parents death and the guilt Petunia laid on her heart. She felt…safe. She opened her eyesand looked up at him. That coy smile still on his face.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Those dreams…in those dreams…the baby was named…" "Harry" he whispered.

Lily's blood ran cold. "How'd?…but what?……I don't…that isn't possible."

"I know. Its Harry. I don't know how I know…but I know."

****

D _is for Doesn't belong to me_

I _is for I don't own the Harry Potter characters_

S _is for Sue, which is what you shouldn't do to me, since they aren't mine!_

C _is for Cash, which is something I don't have so suing me is stupid._

L _is for Love of writing, which is the only reason I write this stuff._

A _is for Aly, which is my name, and you shouldn't sue me._

I _is for Ice cream, which I will buy you if you don't sue me._

M _is for Money, which I don't have in case you want to sue me._

E _is for Explain to me why you would sue me for something I never said was mine_

R _is for Rowlings, as in JKRowlings…the one who wrote the Harry Potter books and _

Is the only writer making money for it! OKAY!


	8. Part Eight ~ Never Expected

Authors Notes: If you recognize it from the harry potter series, than its not mine **__**

Authors Notes: If you recognize it from the harry potter series, than its not mine. Lol. Oh and E.K. nighthawk? (somethin' like that.) look. I named Jame's owl after you! 

I dedicate these next chapters (9,10, and 11) to Lily and James. (wink wink Jayce)

Chapter Nine ~ NeverExpected

It had been a month since the heartaching situation in the Gryfinndor tower. And Lily and James had never exactly talked about it to each other. They somehow came to an unspoken understanding. They spent endless hours sitting in one another's company. Soon the school was quite aware that there was more to them than meets the eye. But no one could explain it. Not even their very close friends could explain them. When they all were sitting in the two couches in the corner of the Gryfinndor common room, everything was the same. Except for the fact that James would occasionally throw an arm over Lily's poised shoulders. And they laughed a lot more, and held hands with smiles on their faces. 

"What's going on? Seriously guys!You've got the entire school wondering. And we are your bestfriends and we don't even know? Are you a couple?" Sirius bluntly stated.

"No." James said laughing and Lily gently rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing. 

" Then what is all this?" Remus laughed momentarily pausing from tickling Felicia.

James ran a hand through his wild unruly hair and looked down at Lily. Her red wavy hair was draped over her shoulders, lying gently on her green sweater, matching her eyes. Her fair skin still splashed with freckles by her nose and cheeks glowed. James sighed, "She's such an angel." He thought.

Lily curled her legs up underneath her and leaned on James again. She glanced over to the faces over her friends. Felicia giggling, to Remus's inquiring stare, then Sirius changing from glancing at Jenny to raising his eyebrows at her and James. She sighed.

"Guys, how can we explain something to you, we don't even understand?" she said softly, her fingers finding James' hand. 

Sirius laughed. "Lily Evans! The girl who has her life planned out before her, doesn't know whats going on?" 

Jenny slapped him on the back of the head. "You insensitive prat! They are in love!" she said sighing wearily.

Sirius blinked. "Ja…James….James Potter…in love?" Then his eyes fell to the way he was holding her hand, the way his eyes lovingly looked at her, the way they both seemed to be relaxed and happy. Lily, all curled up in a green sweater that was way to big for her, (*Still looking hott!* Sirius will you cut it out!? You like Jenny in this story! *But, Aly? Can't we change history? Lily is really hott.* No! Sirius be good! ~Aly shoo's him back into the story~) Her jeans curled up underneath of her, leaning on James in his khakis with his arm around her. They looked so warm, content, happy, as if nothing in the world could tear them apart, and even if someone did, that warmth inbetween them would stay. Suddenly, flitting from girl to girl looked pretty useless and he felt rather empty inside. He looked up at Jenny. Her eyes were sparkling and he wanted to hug her. He pushed away the urge and glanced at Remus to see if he was buying it. Remus was smiling lopsidedly. He reached over and pulled Felicia closer to him, smiling. There was a sudden understanding the in corner of the Gryffindor common room that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Owlery always was packed full of owls of all different colors, and sizes, and James didn't even have to call NightHawk to him. The smoky black bird with golden mischievous eyes swooshed down to his arm, showing off his impressive wing span. James looked over at him, standing rather arrogantly on his arm and chuckled as he tied the letter to his leg. The letter was a rather simple one to his parents, saying how he was doing and his latest Quidditch match. He quietly watched his air escape his mouth and pulled his robe closer to him, clutching it to his chest. He coldly walked to the Common room. This chill wasn't because of the weather…something bad was going to happen today. He could feel it in his very soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The letter never was returned. James parents had been murdered. The work of Voldemort. He stayed strong, not allowing a tear to fall from his eyes. Lily found him first. He was sunk far back into a chair in common room. She walked over to him slowly. The room was terribly dark; the only light came from a few stars sparkling through the long narrow windows high on the wall of the common room. He stared into the fire. His brown eyes glistening. Her clutched the arms of the chair as if holding on for dear life. His messy hair still going everywhere and his robes carelessly lying around him. Lily approached him slowly. 

"James?"

"Yes Lil?"

"I heard, I'm so sorry, and I know exactly how you feel." 

She squeezed into the chair and pulled his head to her shoulder. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair. And she felt his light steady tears soak through her shoulder. She held him. James ached to his very soul. His Dad. The very one who taught him to play Quidditch! He could still feel his strong arms around him as he lifted him onto the broom for the first time. The invisibility cloak had been given to James from his father too! His Mum. Her warm face full of laughter and spirit. The one who taught him right from wrong. The one who spent endless hours writing him long letters giving him advice on girls, and friendships while he was at Hogwarts. Those letters were what brought him to Lily. Lily…beautiful Lily. How long before Voldemort got to her to? How long before he had to say goodbye? No! he had lost far to many loved ones, but he couldn't loose her. Not the very being that kept him alive. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. No, anyone but Lily. Take me….just don't hurt her. 

"Not Lily." He whispered to Voldemort with clenched teeth.

"What James?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing…." James shoulders fell. "He got my mum, can you believe it Lil? My mum…what did she do?" 

"The same thing my mum did." She whispered, tears falling silently. "Nothing."

The two of them sat that way for a long time in the darkened common room. Lily in his lap comforting him like a small child, James holding on to her as if he'd never let go. Lily closed her eyes, not believing that it was just a few months ago when she had hated him with a passion. Love is blind. 

After a few hours Lily fell peacefully asleep in his arms. James looked at her, her red hair calmly flowing down her back. Her eyes gently closed. Those long black lashes leaving tiny miniscule shadows underneath her eyes. And even in the dark he could still picture her angelic face, splashed with her energetic freckles. He sighed. No. He wouldn't loose her. Not just because he loved her, but for his mother. His mum always told him the girl who got him to settle down and change his ways was the girl who held his heart. He had written his mum a letter the very first day he saw Lily on the train.

_She's annoying Mum! She thinks she owns the world! She just parades into our compartment and get this! Sirius just loves her! Its so aggravating. Even Remus, and you know how shy he is, loves her! I just don't get it. I mean sure, she's got great hair, but please…I can't understand it, I just don't get it. Her name is Lily Evans…like the flower…Sirius thinks that's neat, I think its weird. _

He distinctly remembered his mother's response. She told him that Lily Evans would be in his future no matter what. 

__

There are some things you can't control James. Like who you end up with. It's already planned out for you. You know that. So, if Lily looks disgusting today? Why do your friends like her so much? Are you sure you aren't hiding from what your heart is telling you dear? Remember, God has a plan before we even walk this earth. I know, I know, I won't preach to you, because you know, but James. Trust me. Your opinion of Lily Evans will turn before you know it. 

Why did it always seem to him that everyone knew something he didn't? He smiled. His mum. She knew about him and Lily before he did. Now he had to fight for Lily. Keep her safe. He carried her upstairs and gently tapped on the door of the girls dormitory. A very sleepy Felicia tiptoed to the door, Jenny, her hair pulled tightly back, on her heels. They smiled when his face came into focus through the darkness. They welcomed her inside and pointed him to Lily's bed. He laid her down gently and drew back the curtains. Silently, he tiptoed back, careful to not wake Mystica. When he reached Felicia and Jenny again, Jenny pulled him into a warm hug and then Felicia, on her tiny tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"We heard about your parents." Felicia smiled.

"And…well, erm…we're here for you." Jenny said.

He smiled warmly and returned the hugs, and then with one last glance at Lily he retreated to bed. James didn't realize that would be the last time he saw her, for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Siri!" Lily yelled, running up to her bestfriend and hugging him. Sirius's face mellowed into a casual smile as he hugged her back. 

"How are you, my lil' sis?" He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I'm okay…alive." She smiled…poor James.

"We have to do something, just me and you pretty soon. I'm loosing my little sister time to James!" he laughed. 

Lily giggled. "Speaking of couples," she grew very serious. "Siri, you and Jenny have to face the music, like we did. Stop running and start realizing." 

" I hate it when you throw my words back in my face like that." He grinned. 

She laughed. "well, I'm going to be terribly late for Potions, and goodness knows I'd hate to miss Snape sucking up to Prof. Kearns." Lily pulled him into a warm hug, and at her touch, a feeling of dread swept over Sirius. He hugged her back, lovingly, but the feeling of remorse couldn't been shaken.

**__**

Authors Notes: Heeheehee……..I'm getting all romantic on you guys. Are you proud? I mean…comeon….these chapters are coming out super fast! (Happy Jayce? Here's your next chapter!) The next one is already written. I'm just going to listen to some reviews, then post it. I'm very proud of these next few chapters…they are kind of dark, full of emotion and adventure. Yes! I'm actually doing this! Oh and where's Phoenix? I love you girlie. You are so sweet and you give me the nicest reviews. Aw! And I know, I know. These chapters have been short but hey! The next one is already ready. J ~hugs all of her ever-so-sweet reviewers~ Do you guys actually like this? I want reviews on these next few chapters. I worked super hard on them. Thanks. Love ya ~ Aly


	9. Part Nine~ Never Expected

Authors Notes: Well, I'm still writing can you guys believe it

**_Authors Notes: Well, I'm still writing can you guys believe it.. I went into about a day of depression and wrote "Words Never Spoken" but I'm back to this fic. I'm workin' my butt off, I really these two. Lily and James are like destiny. I love it. Its so beautiful. Okay…to my amazing reviewers I have to hug each and every one of you again…because your reviewers are so sweet. Okay…Phoenix ~pulls you into biggest hug of all~ I love you to death! You are so nice to me! You are like…my biggest fan! Narcissa - that was easily the most encouraging review I've ever received. Maddy, Dracona, Kevin, Jayce (Siri), Shel (love ya!), and the blue pen fairy! I love you guys! Thank you for even reading my pathetic story here. Yeah..I'm still a lil depressed, can't you tell? Thanks so much again! I love you all. Peace, love, and coffee! ~ Aly_**   
  


Lily Evans was a bubbly seventh year. She skipped to classes some days, full of life and energy. So today, while Peter stood in the shadows in his normal spot where he stalked her from, he almost felt sad. The quick pang of remorse was pushed away by a firm forceful urge to get the job done. He knew of no other choices. The dark evil black had surfaced in his once delicate eyes. His entire body shook with power. He could catch her easily. He just needed the force to go through with it. He could feel Voldemorts cold breath on his skin now….breathing him with an unknown force forward. His skin chilled over with evil energy. And past him skipped bubbly Lily Evans, her red fiery hair chasing after her with a childlike glee only she possessed. She waved to Jenny smiling warmly, and she even gave Sirius a hug before she was finally alone. 

Peter could feel Voldemort pushing him. His feet moved quickly. The dark crept over his body. He clutched the wand in his hand desperately. 

_Can't change this feeling_

_I'm way out of touch_

_Can't change this meaning_

_When it means too much_

_I never been so empty_

_Never felt so good_

_I can't be the only one_

_ Misunderstood _

_I remind myself of someone else_

_I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head_

_I want some of my own._

_I want some of my own. _

He realized those would be the last thoughts that were his own. Voldemort was taking his body over from his hiding place. Voldemort screamed at him in his mind as he flew towards Lily in the deserted hallway. He grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her into a bathroom. The large door slammed behind them muffling her screams. He pushed his sweaty hand over her delicate shaped face and he spun her around to look her in the eyes. Her wild red hair was laying straight on her shoulders and back. He was sure he had pulled it, maybe he had made it a point to do that. Her green eyes were wide with shock and fright and her breathing was quick. He realized he had dragged her into the bathroom by the hair, and she was probably in pain too. But that was good. Her suffering made him stronger. Fed the fire of evil that kept him moving. That black flame glowing in his heart. She stared back at him, mercilessly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. He laughed in her face and pushed her hard against the bathroom wall, his hand still covering her mouth. He pushed his body against hers and tucked a strand of hair between her ear. 

"You don't get answers. Dead people aren't worthy of answers. Not even James can save you now." He laughed and tapped the sink. With his wand. The earth seemed to open up and they crawled in. The Chamber of Secrets……………….. 

The air was sharp and dank. It floated around with the smell of decay and rotting bodies. Lily forced the urge to vomit back down. She found herself struggling to breath in the thick air. The two of them landed roughly on the cold, wet, slimy ground. She regained control of her legs and stared at Peter. How dare him! 

She lunged forward, throwing him on the ground. Her electric eyes violently flashing as she threw punch after punch. He winced in pain and cried out several times, but she took no notice. 

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" She screamed at him. 

"Lily….Evans…." someone…something…hissed. She looked up, her blood ran cold. She looked up into a gray rotted looking face. Wild red eyes, black boots and a scarlet cape draped over the figure. His long fingers in the shape of claws raised into the air and she felt her body lift from the ground. She was floating a few feet from the ground. He stared at her menacily. 

"Voldemort" she whispered. 

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!" he screamed sending electric currents through the bubble that kept her suspended. The pain burned her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. He was so used to everyone calling him "master" or "he-who-should-not-be-named" or "you-know-who" This girl had guts, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he didn't scare her. Which only fed his fire of killing her more.

Lily knew she was going to die. She was trapped in this …. Chamber. No one could find her. She didn't know how to get out, but if Voldemort thought for a spilt second she would die laying down he was wrong. She would stand up and fight back with everything she had. For herself, for her mum and dad, for James' mum and dad, and for James. She trembled with anger. 

_I don't need your approval to find my worth_

_Trapped inside my own mind_

_Afraid to open my eyes cause of what I will find_

_And I don't want to live like this any more _

"How dare you hurt us all like this?" she screamed, then the emotion came. "My Mum and Dad did NOTHING to you." She screamed. Lily felt like collapsing, like falling down and crying, but her fear and anger kept her on her feet. I will not give this piece of nothing the satisfaction of seeing me cry. 

"James parents did nothing. What! Is that how you play the game? Kill everyone who has a chance of destroying you then, torture the weaker ones who can't. You are nothing… NOTHING…but a coward." She said slowly and deliberately, making him hear every sharp word she had spoken. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Felicia screamed to Sirius, Jenny, and Remus! She doesn't just disappear!" Felicia was trembling all over. 

"We've looked everywhere, we told Dumbledore!" Sirius said looking deathly pale. 

"We even looked at our map." Remus whispered. "She's nowhere." 

Dumbledore suddenly came running down the hall. He ran past them and they all followed suit. He stopped at the wall. Written in blood red letters were the dripping words: 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED   
  


They all gasped. Felicia buried her face into Remus chest. Jenny screamed. Sirius stopped breathing….no not Lily. 

{Authors Note: Yeah, I know it was opened in their time…but lets pretend for the sake of my story that it has already opened once already…and that's when Hagrid was down there. Remember? He got framed? If you don't remember that then you need to go back and read the second book again. *lol* Anyway…just pretend with me. Since this has already happened before they all know what it is. Thanks!) 

Dumbledore grew very quiet. He stared for a few moments until it really sank it. He turned to them slowly. 

"Bring me James right away, Sirius." He said clearly. 

"Remus. I'll need you and Sirius to come back to me with James. Hurry." His glance lingered on Jenny and Felicia. 

"I need you to find the teacher, the head of every house and tell them The Chamber has been opened and that I ask them to get all of their students into their respective houses. No one.. and I repeat no one is to be out here except for you four. Make them take note of that." He instructed the two girls. 

"Sirius….." Remus said stopping him in the common room, his entire body trembled. Sirius took notice of this and realized whatever was about to escape his lips was terribly important. 

"What?" he said carefully, staring into his ice blue eyes, urgent with fear. 

"Peter…..he's not here either." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Lily's heart was beating out of her chest. Who would've guessed she'd be so brave? He deserved every word she had just spat at him. If he was going to murder her, he was going to have to take some hell first. She wasn't about it die laying down or without making her opinion very clear. 

She could tell by the way his eyes were flashing a violent red, that it was near her end. She glared right back into his eyes, pretending to not be scared. But it was futile. She had to die. How else could she make it? NO! A voice inside her screamed. She knew it all too well. She had to live, she had to beat this. Because her father and mother taught her to be a fighter and they want her to live as they watch her from heaven. She knew James needed her, Sirius needed her, Remus needed her, Jenny and Felicia needed her, even Mystica needed her. No! She had to stay alive and fight for all of them….and for Harry. Whoever he is….he needs me….in my vision he needed me, and I have to save him someday. So I can't die yet. 

_There goes my pain _

_There goes my chains_

_Did you see them fallin?_

_Cause this feeling_

_That has no meaning_

_There goes the world_

_Right off my shoulders_

_There goes the world_

_Off of my back_

_There it goes _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Lily Evans….no not her…oh.." Professor McGonagall clutched the door frame for support, then she remembered her duty as the head of the house. "You two go then, tell Dumbledore I'll inform the other teachers so you two can get back and help….even though I think this is quite dangerous…I suppose he knows what he's doing." 

Felicia and Jenny raced into the common room just as soon as James, Sirius, and Remus came flying out. Jenny looked over into James eyes. They were cold….dark and hard. Sirius has an arm around him and Remus was on his other side all of them whispering. Sirius was past his shocked stage. He was angry. Felicia looked at Remus who reached out to her hand and squeezed it. She was scared for Lily. This was insane. 

"I'll kill Peter when I see him. I swear it I will." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"It's not Peter, Padfoot." Remus stated calmly. "It's You-know-who. He knew all of us are close to Lily, but too strong to let him control us. Peter was weak." 

James approached Dumbledore. 

"Mr. Potter, you and I have discussed this for a very long time. Your parents have discussed this with you also. Ms. Evans…..is in grave danger. Because just as we know what will happen in your future…so does he. And Voldemort wants to stop her before the future can happen, just as he tried to stop you that night in the infirmary. Now…go. Find her, and as much as I hate to say this…Mr. Lupin, you will not be attending. The moon is……" Dumbledore paused as her glanced at the girls. "not on your side tonight." 

Remus nodded. 

"Mr. Black…you will go with James but no one else. As James and I know.. I cannot go with you. I have to protect here, and you girls…off to your house. Keep everyone calm. This is very serious. I trust you all, and James,…Sirius, …..bring her back gentlemen." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
__

_Does it scare you that I can be someone different_

_And would it make you feel more comfortable if I wouldn't?_

_You can't control me_

_And you can't take away who I am _  
  
  
  


Voldemort's eyes were burning red. His hands clasped tightly in sharp fists. He stared hard at this determined girl, waiting for her to shudder at his glare, but to no avail. She stared straight back, unflinching. How dare she look me in the eyes! 

"Do you not understand how much danger you are in Lillian?" 

She glared at him. "Do you not understand that love is more powerful than hate?" 

He raised his wand. "Lets have a little fun with you first." He whispered dark words under his breath and suddenly Lily was flying straight towards the large, dark, slimy, rock wall behind her. She pushed her head forward so it wouldn't get hit, but her body took the full force, knocking the wind from her lungs and she felt warm blood trickling down her spine. She glared at him. She refused to scream out in pain. She would not feed his fire. 

"I was going to be nice to you, just kill you quickly but you had to run your mouth. You have your mothers spunk, Lillian. Too much determination never helped anyone." He breathed as he watched blood start to drip off her leg. Yet, she stared. Those electric eyes wouldn't falter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"James?" Sirius whispered 

"Yes?"

"We'll get her."

"I know we will….Lily won't let him kill her…she's too …..stubborn."

They both uneasily laughed, but the look in both of their eyes said that they both knew she could be dead as the very words were spoken.

The chamber was so dark. They could see nothing. They heard nothing. It was slippery, slimy, and every step of their shoes gave them horrible chills. Sirius felt anger growing inside him by the second. It was so powerful he felt as if he was on fire. Not Lily. Not that spunky girl he called his "Lil Sis", not the girl who had fallen asleep countless times on his shoulder, Not the girl James was destined to marry! If there was any justice in life, any higher power, well…then Sirius was praying to God right now. Pleading. 

"Damn!" Sirius released some of the rage inside him by kicking the rotting wet wall beside him, "Why aren't we hearing anything!? Threes no noise!" Sirius was on the verge of a breakdown when James squeezed his shoulder and forced Sirius to look into his now fiery brown eyes. 

"Listen to me Padfoot, I love Lily more than I've ever loved a girl. I need her like I need air, and I won't give up till we save her. I don't care if I spend the rest of my pathetic life in this slimy hole, I will until I find her. And that's what my life is if shes not in it….pathetic." 

James spun back around and continued to walk, and Sirius still followed, only with his mouth hanging open. He had never heard more sincere words escape James lips. 

**_NEXT CHAPTER - I'm posting a lot…I know…give me a break here…I'm trying to give you guys a buttload to review to, and I know fanfiction has been down and you guys are deprived. I love you all!!!!!_**   
  


She felt the warm blood on her body and it startled her. She had to stay calm. She had to just breathe…keep a clear mind. Focus on staying alive. What could she do/ She racked her brain. The chamber was cold, but she was sweating, the air was protruding and thick. She couldn't think straight. The air was too heavy. The pain all over her body was too strong. If Lily hadn't possessed such a large amount of pride, she would have broken the stare from herself to Voldemort, but no…she wouldn't let him know that she was so scared. 

Slowly, she reached her hand into her pocket. Her finger felt the long smooth surface of her willow wand. She slowly latched her fingers around it and pulled it from her pocket. Lily gritted her teeth in pain, and through clenched teeth screamed: 

"CRUCIO!" He screamed in buckets and buckets of pain and stumbled briefly allowing Lily to fall a few feet. He soon regained his footing and, trembling in currents, he placed her back where she was. What scared Lily the most was that the entire time he screamed in pain, he never broke the stare either. She glared. She was strong. She didn't flinch, and narrowed her eyes at him. 

He looked over at her menacialy. He laughed, a high pitched , skin crawling, nervous laugh. His eyes were so red they were becoming hard to focus on. 

"Lily….foolish stupid girl. I've had enough fun..time for you to die." 

Lily glared right back at him. If she was going to die, he wouldn't have the satisfaction of her screams or fear. Even though she could practically taste her fear in her mouth. 

"Anything to say? Well, look who I'm asking…you always have something to save don't you?" He laughed louder and Lily felt her skin trying to crawl away from her body. 

She stared at him….and cracked a smirk. "Never Expected." 

He looked puzzled and raised his wand above his head. "Double meanings?" 

She laughed. "No…" she smirked once more, though about to double over in pain. Lily had not blinked once. "Go on, think about it….what could Never Expected mean? Or have I confused the ever so powerful Dark monster?" 

He stared at her…what was this girl trying to prove? 

"Forget these games, no more stalling, I'm just going to kill you now." 

Lily smirked at him even more, and silently prayed that her plan would work. 

She forced herself to maintain her glare at Voldemort while still screaming and pretending to see the very person that would cause him to look away. 

"JAMES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pretending to see him, running to her rescue. She secretly wished that he really was.

That did it. Voldemort broke the stare, looking for James. This give Lily just enough time to descend. She had given up on magic, she wasn't about to battle this guy, but she did fight with James, Sirius, and Remus enough to know how to punch. She fell straight down, and hard onto her knees. More blood covered the floor. She was in so much pain she couldn't think, she just acted. So as Lily dove towards him and threw him to the ground the only thought in her mind was survival, and James. She threw punch after punch and when she tackled him his wand had gone flying. He stared up at her with red menacing eyes and grabbed her neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"JAMES!" 

"Sirius! Did you hear that?! ITS LILY!" he cried lunging forward, both of them sprinting, they felt their legs burn in pain, and every ounce of them hurt. James felt tears 

James heart fluttered at the mere chance of Lily still being alive. Her screams echoed in his mind. The tunnel was dark, damp, wet, slimy…he could hardly breathe. The only noise he could hear was his now raspy breath, and Sirius panting beside him. Poor Sirius…it was killing him almost as much as it was killing James, he could almost feel Sirius's fear for Lily. James momentarily thought of how Jenny and Felicia must feel. 

~~~~~~~ 

Felicia stared at the ceiling of her dorm. Jenny was beyond hysterics. Her hot tears burned her face. She kept pacing back and forth, nervously running her fingers through her hair, and sighing. Finally, Jenny gave up, gingerly sat down on Lily's bed and sobbed into her pillow. 

"Not Lily….not her" she whispered through her tears. 

"ITS NOT FAIR FELICIA!" She screamed into the air, not really talking to Felicia, just yelling in desperation. 

Felicia looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "I don't know…I honestly..don't know." 

Jenny laid on Lily's bed crying, Felicia sat on her own ..also crying. Sunlight flooded t he room, the sunset washing over the carpet and canopy's of their beds. The sky lit up in purples, light pinks, light blues, and flooding the valley's in the distance, was a dark navy blue, hinting the nighttime was a mere hour away. Jenny stared hard at the dark blue…..would nighttime be the end of Lily's life? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh…those eyes! I can almost feel the evil burning into my own spirit! Oh…someone….someone find me…before that evil red transforms my own eyes. 

Lily was screaming inside…she felt the fear about to explode within her. His grip tightened around her neck. She kicked, she screamed,….and she refused to give up. The world was getting darker..and darker…and then finally it was white. No! Death …it wasn't time yet! She couldn't breathe. It hurt to even blink. Then she thought of Harry, this baby that she had to protect. She forced herself to open her eyes, to stare straight into the red and not be afraid. "Please God, please…let me live…for Harry." 

Voldemort jerked his hands back, and stared at Lily. 

"Show me respect….you WILL be afraid Lily. You will not look me in the eye!" He threw her down again. This time her head hit the ground…hard. She felt warm blood in her eye. Her entire body ached, and she wondered how she could possibly survive this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

James blinked several times. Where was she!? There was that disgusting piece of nothing Voldemort…but where was Lily? He spotted her, and lunged at Voldemort, wand high above his head, shouting words at the top of his lungs. 

"Expelliarmus!" James screamed in a deep voice. 

Voldemort was flung from where he had been standing over Lily, his wand pointed inches from her delicate face. He felt himself almost flying…then he came into full contact with a wall. The slamming noise was so strong…so powerful. James thought , for only a brief moment, that he'd killed him. Voldemort looked dazed, then easily slid to his feet and laughed. LAUGHED! 

"James…you think I'm foolish don't you? Like you can just easily destroy me….like you know all my weaknesses…hmm…nice try." He said dryly, "But..I know yours." A loud raspy shill came from his mouth, like a skeleton trying to laugh. Then he pointed his wand at Lily, her delicate body crumpled on the slimy floor, and yelled "IMPERIO!" {ref. ~ Book 4 pg, 212 Thanks ~ aly} 

Lily was jerked into the air then thrown back down on her own feet. She winced as if both legs had just been smashed, but still, no scream could be detected. James, Sirius, and Lily all knew now. She had no control over herself. Voldemort was controlling her. She kept her arms at her side, brow furrowed, eyes glaring. 

Sirius stared and mumbled to James, "That stubborn Lily, she's fighting it, and ..she's winning James. Shes doing it." 

Sirius ran to her, no longer thinking, no longer caring. He loved Lily as if she was his sister, and no one…no one would take her from him. He raced to her. Voldemort still trying to overcome the unknown power Lily possessed within her, and James staring in disbelief. Sirius ran to her and wrapped his arms around hers. She couldn't move. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear loudly and over and over again. 

"I love you. I love you Lils. Fight it. Don't think about it. Think about all the people who love you. Think about James. Fight it Lily. For me…for James…for your parents." 

Lily thought she might explode in emotion, her entire body trembling. She could hear Voldemort screaming in her brain, trying to control her with the curse, the unforgivable curse. He screamed at her, "Kill him. KILL HIM" Lily's hands rose several times, but she forced herself to focus on Sirius, and his love for her, and James. 

James lunged at Voldemort, breaking his stare to control Lily. Lily, no longer under control, collapsed into Sirius's arms. Her entire body trembled. Her skin was ice cold and tears burned her face. She felt blood, but she didn't recall how she'd received it. All she knew was that everything was so sharp. Her pain was like knives all over her. It was getting dark. Her eyelids hurt, and begged for rest. Yet, she couldn't. Not James. She had to help him. She looked over at him, Voldemort and James screamed curses at each other and took turns being hexed. Lily never expected what was coming next, and her voice failed her. So in desperation she dug her fingernails into Sirius's arms, silently pleading with him to turn around. He didn't understand…he never saw what was coming.   
  
  
*****_Well, I have to stop here, I'm so sorry that this is so long. You are either going to love me or hate me for that. Well, I can't believe fanfiction was down for so long, but oh well. Here it is, I'll post more every chance I get, but you know…my school starts tommorow and I should be sleeping right now, but no…I sit in front of my computer and post stories for you guys, lol, give me some credit. Love you guys!!! Always ~ Aly_**  



	10. Part Ten ~ Never Expected

Chapter Ten …

Chapter Ten ….( I think…) 

Okay, your reviews are so so so great. I love you guys, okay, Phoenix sweetie, you need help….I'm going to call you Myrtle now. Lol. Jayce, you rock Sirius! Shel - Ahhahahahha! We might as well be related, cause I love ya hun! Okay, enough of that now. This is the next chapter and just so you all know, I'm done with this story, and theres an epilogue, and a sequel. The epilogue is done, and the sequel is what I'm working on right now. For all of you, who have asked me, yes, I'm a christian, and no I'm not ashamed, so whenever you read the epilogue theres a lot about God.I'm not trying to make you believe what I believe, and I'm not trying to offend anyone. I love you all so so so much! Thanks again and please, email me at [Little_aly@juno.com][1] if you want to talk! Oh and this is going to sound stupid but if you plan on reading the rest of this story add me to your favorites because I'm incredibly hard to find. Thanks again, I love you all!

Peace, love, and coffee! 

Always

~Aly

**Chapter Ten ~ Never Expected**

Lily held tightly to Sirius and glanced up only to see a dark figure she recognized far too well diving at James. Lily pushed Sirius away from her and some how found the strength to race after the person. She dove on top of the ….girl?! Lily stared down, into violet eyes, and sparking black hair. 

"Mystie?..What are you doing?" she said. 

Mystica Sani looked up at Lily, who sat on her, and held her hands down.

Lily's shining red hair matted to her face, her green eyes full of fear, and she momentarily felt sorry for all she had done. For working with Peter and Voldemort all those months…but then she remembered. Lily stole James from her in the first place. She flipped Lily off of her and started hitting her already battered body. Lily felt anger burning within her. She hadn't done anything to anyone! Voldemort stole her parents…her life…her everything….but he wouldn't take James, or Sirius, and Lily wasn't about to let melodramatic Mystica kill her. She threw her off of her and held her down. 

"Mystie, you were my bestfriend for years, and I don't know where the old you is, but you have to understand every word I'm about to say. Don't you touch James, or Sirius…or me. You can't hurt me anymore than what has…so if you are going to take out your aggressions on someone..YOU take it out on Voldemort…cause he's the only one in this room who deserves it!"

Mystica stared up at her. Her violet eyes full of a deadly rage she couldn't contain.Mystica fondly remembered those nights, sitting up till early hours with Voldemort and Peter, discussing the end of Lily and James. She liked the feeling of power she got whenever she watched people suffer. Whenever she watched James parents crying out for mercy and tears burning into their eyes. She loved winning for once. Her father beat her as a child,her mother ran away and left her there…after all the pain, all the suffering….she was on top. Now..here was Lily. The world was practically handed to her, but she wouldn't ruin it for her now! No!Mystica Sani…would win. 

She threw Lily on the ground…kicking screaming. 

"Master! I'm here! Master! I've got her…kill her now! Kill her now!" she shrieked. Lily's green eyes lit up as if a match had been tossed into them. No. She promised herself she would survive…and she would. Harry needed her. She wasn't sure who he was or why he needed her, but she knew that it was important. 

Mystica's eyes stared right into Lily's violet……green…….violet…….green.They scratched, punched, kicked, and strangled. Lily was exhausted, all of her energy was draining from her body. The darkness that had engulfed Mystie was taking Lily over too. Voldemort and Peter had overtaken Sirius and James, they laid chained to a slimy wall. Both of them now earnestly watching Lily and Mystie attack one another. Peter stood anxiously in the background. Voldemort was now silently approaching Lily with excitement in his red eyes. Lily rolled over and slammed Mystica's head into the ground.

"Mystica! Get off me! Snap out of this! What is wrong with you?!" She screamed. Mystica answered by punching Lily in one of her many bleeding wounds. Lily gritted her teeth and stared at her. She felt torn. This used to be her bestfriend…..but now..she was nothing more than Voldemorts slave. Screw friendship, if Lily didn't get rid of Mystica then her REAL friends would be in more danger than they already were. Lily lunged forward and punched Mystica square in the jaw.Voldemort laughed. 

"Bring her to me my servant"he said nodding at Peter. Peters watery ..now black eyes,…..anxiously glanced over at Sirius and James. Then proceeded to take a few careful steps towards Lily. 

"WORMTAIL! Don't you touch her! Don't! Its us! Its your friends!" 

Sirius

shouted.

"Peter! NO! OH! Voldemort you let me outta these chains so I can kill your servant! YOU COWARD! Let me free! Peter, make the right decision…don't touch her!" James cried fighting viciously with his chains. 

Sirius leaned his head against the slimy wall and closed his eyes tightly. Not her…take me God, I'm not half as valuable as Lily. People down here really need her. He prayed. 

Peter scooped Lilys frail body off of the ground, she was bleeding rather heavily now, and her face was a deadly pale. Yet, she still struggled against him. Peter carried her towards a sacrificing stone of some sort, an odd, slime covered cement slab. He laid her down very gently though, and when Voldemort had turned to reprimand Mystica on not fulfilling her task, he mouthed the words "im sorry" to her. 

Mystica walked slowly over to Lily, swishing her 18 yr old curves and pushing her long silky black hair off her shoulders. She gave Lily a smirk and a deadly glance before reaching over to her. Mystica ran her long slender smooth fingers over Lily's forehead almost lovingly. Then she reached her fiery red hair and grasped it roughly. She jerked her head up and slammed it back down on the cement. Lily glared sharply pretending she couldn't feel all the blood around her. Mystica smirked at her.

"For once Lily Evans…you don't win. I do." The words were cold and stung.

Then Voldemort walked over to her and pointed his wand inches from her face, apparently he wanted her to suffer a great deal before her death, and he wanted her to be emotional broken first. he announced ; "Give up, you won't make it. You think James loves you? Since when hasJames Potter loved anyone? You have nothing left in this world. No Father, No Mother , your only family left disowns you, and who wouldn't? Since you killed your parents! What did they ever do to deserve that Lily?! Your selfishness killed them…not me." he grinned. 

"Whats he doing?" Sirius whispered.

"Deceiving her. He knows all her weaknesses and one of her biggest is that she still feels responsible for her parents death. Therefore, he's going to tell her exactly what she hates to hear until she believes it."

James replied….struggling against his chains. 

"LILY! I love you. I know I never really…truly said it to you…but I do. 

I

love you withall my heart! I NEED YOU LIKE I NEED AIR! Don't you listen to him. Keep fighting! THINK OFHARRY!" James screamed….his voice sore and dry.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed. 

Sirius thought long and hard. He knew what he had to do. "Screw you Voldie! What? You can't take it?" Sirius yelled. 

Lily quickly caught on. "No..he can't. He hates the fact that love is stronger than his pathetic hate! He's a coward too, thats why he's chained you two up and made it three against one. Bring it on! Kill me…comeon! YOU COWARD! KILL ME! Cause even after I die…you can't kill love!" She said, her bodynow trembling from loss of blood. 

"ComeonVoldie…kill me first, cause we all know you have to kill the guy who could kill you with his bare hands first." Sirius yelled.

Voldemort turned on Sirius…giving Lily just enough time to leap up, reach her wand and point it at Sirius and James to free them, but it was no use. Mystica pounced her and threw her on the ground…the two girls were wrestling again.

"Master!" Mystica screamed in a futile attempt to redeem herself, "NOW!" 

Voldemort spun around and pointed his wand at Lily. He yelled to Sirius and James first. "You'll both die too, but its only fair…ladies first.Besides, you'll both suffer more if you have to watch it." 

They both screamed with choked back tears "NO!" But it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed. The deep hollowness of his voice ringing in their ears. Then there was a bright white light exploding in the room. 

A

body dropped onto the floor with a sickening thud. James stomach lurched forward. Sirius beat the wall to free him. But all hope was lost….the smoke cleared, Voldemorts shrill laughter ringing out in the dark room. 

There she was…lifeless…..dead. 

DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD 

The words ran over and over in James mind. He forced his seemingly too heavy eyelids to look at her body. There it was…thin …slender…her shining black hair. BLACK! 

Through the smoke there was Lily. Her red hair shining, her green eyes lit up. She had her wand pointed directly in front of her and in a powerful voice she screamed the countercurses to free James and Sirius.They fell onto the hard ground then ran to her. 

"No! The smoke will clear in seconds…Throw every hex you possibly can at him andI'll take care of Peter." She whispered urgently.

There was a large explosion of light and smell, Lily somehow found her way to Peter and hexed him so that his legs and arms were buckled to his sides. She reached through the darkness to James and Sirius. Peter floating beside her.

"Run!" she screamed. They raced back up through the endless mazes of dark, slippery, rotting tunnels and sighed relief despite their aching legs. Then there he wasVoldemort. His face sprouted t enacles and he could barely stand up. Yet he grasped Lily roughly and mumbled a curse. James dove on him, strangling him with his bare hands. He was just a second too late.Voldemort had given up on wands and magic, there were far too many wizards near him. It all happened in one slow motion…there was Lily, next the Sirius about to help James, when Voldemort reached over with a short blunt knife and stabbed her. She still refused to scream. The blood was gushing and her strength disappeared. Suddenly, all of her fighting and efforts to survive seemed useless. She knew it. She knew she would die in the end. Sirius and James dove on him…but it was too late. Voldemort was gone. 

Lily sat…propped up against the wall, bleeding, crying , all the color drained from her. Her head pounded, her heart beat in an unsteady rhythm, and she closed her eyes as if to mumble a final good-bye. 

James picked her up and ran. His heart dropped. He couldn't live without her. Without her laughter, with her smiles and terrible jokes, James Potter loved this girl, and he would rather be dead than live without her. He and Sirius ran until they felt their hearts would break through their lungs. They raced until the darkness was behind them. Until they were safe in the infirmary, until Dumbledore was finally there, standing over Lily, who was still bleeding…and allowing tears to fall from his eyes.

Sirius felt a disgusting taste of reliving another moment as he sat in the pitch black infirmary. Hadn't it been James laying there in that bed?

Hadn't he been squinting his eyes trying to look asleep? Oh..thats right.

That was in our 4th year..this is our last. He reached over and squeezed James shoulder. James stared right at Lily. 

"Poor Guy." Felicia whispered, through her tears, as she leaned her head on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny wrapped an arm around her and felt herself crying too. This can't be happening. Not to Lily at least. They had waited…hours on end ……until McGonagall had released them from their rooms to go see Lily. They walked in…expecting to see the same smiling Lily, but they were only greeted by a solemn James, who was desperately stroking her hand.

Jenny had stared at Lily for a long time. Her long black lashes resting together. Her long flowing red hair, covered in slime and blood, still looked graceful. Her curvy body tucked away under a white blanket, leaving her blood stained arms out in solitude. 

"She took it hard." Jenny whispered, looking to Sirius. 

He nodded. "Fought till she had nothing left…nothing." He hung his head and stared at the tile of the floor, "Saved all our lives." 

Jenny's tears poured off of her face onto Felicia, who had fallen fast asleep. 

Mrs. Salem shuffled in, and looked over at Lily. She placed a pudgy hand lovingly on James and Sirius's shoulders. "She was such a beauty…inside and out. We were all lucky to know her." By now Felicia had curled up in the chair and drifted off to sleep. Jenny was staring at theback of James head. Sirius had scooted his chair next to James, and they both were talking to Lily. Jenny heard what Mrs. Salem said and stood up boldly. 

"Don…d..d…don't say that!" she cried, "Don't make it sound like she's dead!" Her hands shook in anguish. Sirius scooted his chair back and walked over to her and pulled her into his strong arms. Jenny leaned on his shoulder and sobbed. "She's …Lil…sh..she isn't dead, Sirius!" she cried softly. Sirius smoothed her hair, but could not think of any words thatwould comforthim or Jenny. 

James Potter knew Lily better than anyone, and he had studied her face long enough to know when she was scared. He stared and stared…hours must have passed. He thought once. Then he leaned forward, kissed her cheeks gently, andsqueezed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Lily shot up from her laying down position and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"James…James…James… I'm alive! So are you! Where's Siri!? Is he okay?Wheres Peter?! Oh James…. I love you. I'll never let you go….ever again."

Then she winced. "Okay, maybe I'll let you go for one second…cause I feel the sudden need to lay back down. 

Tears streamed down her face,James laughed and screamed, waking everyone up. 

He leaned down to Lily and hugged her carefully.He stared right into 

her alive green eyes and whispered " I love you" 

Jenny leapt from her chair. Sirius screamed Felicia cried. Sirius was the first to get to her. He was just about to dive on her for a huge hug of relief whenever Mrs. Salem walked in the room. Her entire face lit up in sheer joy. Then she spotted Sirius.

"STOP!" she laughed. "Don't you touch her, or move her or anything. Let her rest there, you can talk quietly but please…the bleeding." She said. 

Lily glanced up at Mrs. Salem's warm face. "Will I be okay? I know I was bleeding a lot…but…I will be okay right?" 

Mrs. Salem smiled. "In a few hours we'll see if the potion I made for you is done. It should stop the bleeding and help you heal much faster."

Then she left and Dumbledore walked in. 

"Ms. Evans!" he said, sincerely delighted. "Welcome back, and a job well done."

Sirius listened to their small chitchat and then asked the question that had been bothering him all night.

"Um…Headmaster? I have to ask, Why did you not go with us?" 

"That was my doing Sirius." James said, still holding Lily's hand. "We talked about this several times, we both knew that he would eventually attack Lily, but who would have guessed he'd try here. I told Dumbledore that if this ever happened to stay here. I know Lily, and I knew that she'd rather die, then leave the entire school at risk without Dumbledore." 

"But what no one knows, is that I didn't leave you all alone at all." Dumbledore smiled. He reached in his pocket and held out a small square stone in his hand. His blue eyes lit up as he said;

" Repearrimus!" 

The stone projected exactly what had happened onto the white wall behind Lily. Everyone watched with terror. Jenny screamed at some points, Sirius and James winced the entire time, Felicia cried, but whenever they got to the part where Mystica died…there was silence. 

"Mystie…is dead?" Felicia whispered. 

"Yes." James nodded, "Voldemort killed her." 

There was a deafening silence. 

"I helped him…" Lily whispered with tears streaming from her eyes. 

"When we were fighting I heard the curse and flipped Mystica on top of me. She took the full impact, and I just lost all my strength." She sobbed. 

Dumbledore placed his hand on her trembling shoulders. "You had to, you knew about your future." He whispered. 

"Future?" Jenny questioned. 

"Harry." James mumbled looking down. 

"What?!" Felicia asked. 

"I had this vision…that baby…in Divinations…..you all should remember….i have to save this baby from something." Lily whispered. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore? What is she talking about?" Felicia asked.

"Time is not only a healer, but a teacher." He answered. They all sat puzzled. He left them with wondering minds. 

NEXT ONE

Lily sat up…staring at the blinding ray of sunshine falling in through the open tower windows of the infirmary. She yawned, but she felt herself growing restless. Graduation was so close! She would leave these laughter filled halls forever. She wanted nothing more than to get up out of this bed and walk toher next class, instead ofmeeting with her teachers to restudy her lessons. And everyone was tight with anxiety about foreboding tests the seventh years had to prepare for. 

Her wonderful friends spent endless hours with her, especially James.James sat in that chair to the right of her bed with books in his lap, levitating in the air, and all over her bed. They studied together, sometimes having long meaningful conversations, and sometimes, when Lily fell asleep early and Mrs. Salem had checked in on her for the final time of the evening, James would gently crawl ontop her covers, and lay next to her, his head propped up with his hand. He'd stare at her sleeping, and run his fingers through her wild red hair until he'd slip on his invisibility cloak and sneak out. 

"Lily is SO lucky." A jealous sixth year cried to her friend in the corner of the Gryfinndor common room. Her hair was straight, long, and blonde. Tears filled her violet eyes.

"I mean, James Potter is the cutest guy in this school! He's so…beautiful." She sighed and glanced up the stairs at the humble seventh year. 

James Potter had matured nicely over the years. His wild hair was nowhere near tame, but it had become his trademark. The mass of shiny black hair still flew in every direction, but now, the girls envied Lily for getting to run her fingers through it. His brown eyes glittered with mischief, the marauders still playing pranks, yet, his eyes had softened somewhat. They possessed a sound understanding of responsibility, and one could inquire that the change was due to everything he had just gone through with Lily. His body was still slightly muscular, but Quidditch had fallen to the second position in his life.

"Look at him Sara, just look, he's so perfect. And! ME! I'm the cutest girl in the sixth year! How can he choose her over me!" The girls tears morphed into anger and frustration. Those violet eyes were on fire, full of rage, full of hatred for Lily Evans. 

"Melissa! You need to chill." Her friend said. " Lily Evans is a sweetheart thats why James likes her, and if you couldn't tell this is the longest he's been with one girl, so they are going to last. Get over it!" she huffed and turned around to leave for lunch. 

"Oh," she said, in second thought, "For your information, you are NOT the cutest girl in the sixth year." Sara laughed and bumped right into James. She failed to see Melissa's eyes burning with jealously. 

"Sorry James." She said smiling. 

"No prob, I'm on my way to see Lily, want to go?" he grinned.

"Really? I'd love too, and I have to thank her for helping me study 

for that exam last term, I aced it thanks to her!" James and Sara walked out of the common room, and Melissa glared. 

"Lily won't win this time." 

"Comeon you! I have the best surprise for ya!" Sirius chuckled helping Lily into a wheelchair. 

"I think I can manage to walk." She giggled, "if you'll let me lean on

you"

"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your frrrrrrieeeeeeeennnnnnndddddd!" Sirius sang, now holding Lily as she pulled herself from the infirmary bed. 

"Oh Siri! No singing!" she laughed, "Why are you so happy anyway!?" 

"Comeon Lils!" He whispered mischievously, leading her to the window. It was dark outside but the Quidditch field was lit up and the stars shone out brightly. Lily smiled and grasped Sirius's hand for balance. 

He pulled out his wand and mumbled a charm under his breath. Suddenly the window in the tower became like a large magnifying glass and Lily felt as if she was right there in the stands watching the game.James was flying beautifully. He was quite graceful on a broom, despite the fact that he was clumsy anywhere else. Lily and Sirius cheered loudly, until an angry Mrs. Salem came in, frustrated.

"Ms. Evans! What are you doing from your bed!" She yelled exasperated.

"Oh,Tabitha {lily and the nurse were friends now}We are just watching James' Quidditch match, I'll get back in bed soon." Lily smiled warmly.

The tired womans face full of creases turned into a smile. "Who's winning?" she said timidly.

"We are!" Sirius shouted, "GO PATRICK FINNIGAN!" {~cough cough Seamus's dad~ * Aly)

Mrs. Salem rushed over to the window and cheered with Lily and Sirius until the match had ended, and her voice was raw. 

"I suppose Mr. Potter, will be up here directly." She grinned, winking at Lily. 

"No." Lily said, looking melancholy, "That was the last game of the year, he'll be in the common room celebrating, but oh well." She sighed then looked up at Sirius grinning broadly. "SIRI! WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!" She screamed, jumping into his arms. "ITS OUR SENIOR YEAR AND WE WON!" She squealed. 

Mrs. Salem looked over at her. "You may go to the common room, but Lily….be back in a few hours, don't let ANY professors see you, and please…please take it easy." 

Lily giggledmerrily, and hugged Mrs. Salem tightly. 

"Oh, Go on now child, I'm sure you'll want to change your clothes.

Hurry." She smiled.

~~~~~~~'

The entire common room was alive with excitement and Lily was glad to be standing in the middle of it all with James. When he saw her, he almost doubled over with joy. She was wearing faded and well worn flared blue jeans with a long sleeved green shirt that hugged her nicely, without looking trashy. She hadn't exactly dressed up. Lily wasn't exactly the type of girl to go all out, and she was naturally beautiful anyway. She had pulled her hair halfway up and her eyes were sparkling with excitement of being in the common room again. James ran to her and scooped her into his arms, carefully. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

They had survived so much, and so much lay ahead for them in the future. 

"LILS!" Jenny shrieked running down the stairs, her curly locks bouncing beside her, and her brown eyes alight withjoy.She ran to Lily and hugged her as if she hadn't seen her in years. 

"Hey hun! Nice jeans…you borrow 'em from me?" Lily said glanced at Jennys jeans that matched hers perfectly. 

"What don't I borrow from you?" she sighed staring her in the eyes." Lily, I'm so glad you are okay, You don't know…….I love you girl." She said tears brimming. 

Lily grabbed her arm. "you look at me Jen. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. 

"Thats what you think." Melissa mumbled from across the room. 

Sarah glared at her. "Missy. You seriously gotta cut this out! Its scary.

You …you're acting like Mystica." 

Melissa stared at her with ice violet eyes. "Mystica Sani is dead."She stood up, flattened down her plaid short pink skirt, and adjusted her button up pink sweater. She strode over to James, Lily, and Jenny as if the entire world was watching. 

"James!" she cried. "You played so well. I'm so impressed." She said enthused, completely ignoring Jenny and Lily's existence. 

"Well, erm thanks. You know Lily, my girlfriend, and her bestfriend Jenny?" 

"Oh! Sure! Lily and Jenny! How great to see you, I guess I just so impressed by James, I overlooked you, Forshame! I'm so sorry.": she added, since Jenny was shooting knives through her eyes at her. 

"Lily dear, how are you?" 

Lily smiled warmly but reached down and held James hand tightly. "I'm great. I feel much better. Thanks for asking." 

Melissa saw that she was getting nowhere. She straightened her shoulders to make sure James got a good look at how tight her sweater was. Jenny laughed.

"Shopping in little girls again are we?"Jenny smirked. 

Melissa grinned. "No, I can afford older clothes." She took a direct hit at the income Lily and Jenny's parents were making.

Lily sighed. "Melissa, this is James big day, he won it for them, so we have to go mingle and celebrate. We'll see you around."She smiled and took Jenny by the arm and the three of them walked into the mass of people. Leaving Melissa behind them glaring. 

"Remus! Felicia! Its so great to see you guys!" Lily yelled , hugging them both. Suddenly, it seemed as if nothing had changed…as if these six had always been this way, and would stay that way for years and years to come. Then her heart panged. Peter. 

Patrick Finnigan and Logan Thomas (~sound familiar?~ *Aly) had created huge banners that were hanging on the high walls of the room. Blasting music and a never ending supply of sweets from the kitchens kept the party going till early hours of the morning. Lily and James danced in the mass of students. It was hard to believe that soon enough, she wouldn't be in this place anymore. Her heart lurched. No more Hogwarts. It was a scary realization. Sirius walked over to Lily around 2 am. She was leaning on James staring at the fire, enjoying the moment.

"Lils, sis? I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but I've got to take you back now." Lily sighed and slowly got to her feet. 

" You're right. Night Potter." She grinned as she took Sirius's arm and they walked slowly to the infirmary.

James smirked. He watched the two walk away. The two that meant more to him than anything in the world. Graduation was too close. He prayed that this moment would last forever, enough though he knew it couldn't. But something's…..never fade away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To accomplish great things, 

one must not only act but,

DREAM....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:Little_aly@juno.com



	11. Part Eleven ~ Never Expected

Chapter Eleven 

_Chapter Eleven _

**_I dedicate this chapter to my amazing reviewers and I want to tell you all that I'm writing a five chapter Lily fic that's positively evil, be sure to look out for that in the near weeks. { No shel, that's not "our" fic -this one is completely different –when are we writing ours?} I love you all! Peace, love, and coffee! : ) _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Jenny, Lily, and Felicia stood in front of the mirror in their gowns.

Jenny was biting her fingernails. 

"This whole cap thing isn't working with my hair, here." she said to break the silence. Jenny was in her white gown with black shoes "to make a statement" she had said. Her brown curly hair was in its usual ringlets, making it difficult to fit the hat over them. Her brown eyes were red, almost as if she was about to cry, but no, not Jenny. She grinned and flopped down in a chair that Felicia was hovering around, touching up their makeup. Lily sat in the next chair and soon enough Felicia was applying who-knows-what to her delicate creamy face. She coughed, and Jenny {who was allergic to everything} sneezed ad-infinitum. 

"Felicia, seriously, this is just wrong, I hate makeup." Lily said 

"You guys! Its graduation for cryin' out pity sakes!" 

"Easy Tiger" Lily laughed.

"Felicia, I think I swallowed a brush from you jamming that crap down my throat!" Jenny coughed. 

"Fine, but….but…I'm sorry guys…" her lips trembled, "I was just trying to help. We don't have much time left." 

"Aw Licia, its okay. Just because school is ending doesn't mean our friendship is." Lily stood up and hugged her.

"This is like some sad, disgustingly corny soap opera." Jenny smirked. 

"Shutup Jen!" They both yelled at her; laughing. 

"Well, I guess we better look in the mirror now, and face the fact that no matter what we look like, we graduate today." Lily sighed. 

Jenny pulled her gown up and sat indian style on the chair. Her black spike heeled shoes pointed out at her sides. She sighed. Her tassel hung in front of her eyes. She huffed and threw the cap across the room. She opened her eyes wide, in surprise and stared at Lily and Felicia with a large grin on her face she was trying to suppress.

"GUYS! Did you see that!? My hat! It like, flew across the room, and WHOA!" She stared at them.

"Jenny?" Lily said.

"Hmm?" 

"Get a hobby." Lily laughed.

"She has one." Felicia grinned, "its annoying us." 

Then Felicia approached the mirror. She had always resembled a mouse, short, thin, quiet, and quick.Her layered blondish-copperish hair hung to her chin and framed her face. Her mellow blue eyes and girlish giggle only she could pull off made her, well…made her Felicia. Her white gown was smoothed nicely, matching the other two girls. She smiled weakly in the mirror. A diamond necklace hung from her neck and her shoes, unlike Jenny's were white heels. Her makeup was rather heavy, but she was excellent at preparing it, so no one could tell. Her eyes dusted a light white, rosy cheeks, and pink lips grinned back at her. She sighed and stepped back from the mirror. 

Lily approached it. Her white gown looked stunning against her fiery hair. She had pulled it halfway up and secured it with a gold hair comb her mother sent her off to Hogwarts with when she first started. She reached back and touched it lovingly. Her mother. She'd be proud. Lily's gown was different than the others. A large golden sash lay over her shoulders in a v. She smiled. Valedictorian.Her mother always wanted her to be. She looked into her reflection at her green eyes, now misted with tears, and allowed one drop to slide down her cheek, she caught it in her hand. "Where ever you go, there I am," her mother whispered to her.

She smiled, and looked down at her white sandals, pretending to be studying them, rather than talking to her dead mother. "I love you." she thought back to her. Lily felt strong arms around her in a hug, a warmth spread all over her, and then…just as it had never happened. It was gone.

She looked into her reflection and smiled, she greatly resembled her mother. Something green glittered in the sunlight off the mirror. She reached down and held the small stone, an emerald that hung delicately on the end of a gold chain. James had given it to her. She whispered a quick charm under her breath {so Felicia wouldn't hear} that corrected her face back to its natural glow. Lily Evans stood tall, straightened her tassel and faced her friends. 

"Time to grow up." She grinned. 

"Yeah, that'll happen." Jenny laughed and they all linked arms. 

"A Chapter in a book. Most people usually refer graduating with a chapter in the book of life that has been closed. I don't like to think of it that way. I think that graduation is an ocean. The sun rises, and sets, but the waves never stop crashing into the shore. I feel that the life lessons we learn here, we will continue to use to our individual lives for years and years to come. And Friendships. The memories we created, will haunt these halls forever. Whether its simple things, like breakfast in this very hall. Or memories that we'll never forget, like balls, and Quidditch matches that won us the house cup." Lily paused at the outburst of cheers from the Gryfinndor table. "We walk these halls, and take them for granted. Every step, every tear, every laugh, this castle became all of our homes, and we left so many things left unsaid, because we always thought. "next year" There is no next year for this class. We made it.Through death, devastation, smiles, tears, cheering, sobbing, laughing, dancing, skipping, and soaring around on our brooms torturing Mrs.Norris, we made it. I hope you all remember these years with a deep fondness. Cherish them. Tell you children about them, teach them what this amazing place has taught us. This was so much more than a school to me, especially after my parents death. The school became my home, the one place where I fit in. The teachers…my parents, and the students, my sanctuary. Today, we all stand unified in white. Despite yellow hufflepuff, green slytherin, maroon Gryfinndor, and blue ravenclaw. We are no longer individual houses, but one unified color…..white. We are a group now, no longer individuals. I'll never forget these cool echoing halls, the warmness you feel when you enter into your common room on a winter night, and every laugh I took for granted. So go out unto the world guys, make a difference, make a moment, make an improvement, and do it for Hogwarts. For the school that taught us, to accomplish great things, one must not only act, but dream. I want to personally thank every single one of my professors, you've taught me so much. I'll never forget any of you. Now, in closing, I want to say one thing that I need you all to know. Every student in the room knows what went on a month ago. Voldemort is not a fairy tale, he's not a legend, and he's real.But we all need to remember," she paused again, about to make her most important statement."love is more powerful than hate. Never forget that. We can't sit around being paranoid though., Whats coming will come and we will meet it when it does. As I end my speech, I want to thank these professors, students, halls, floors, secret passages, and my friends. May life bless you all richly, and I leave you with my prayers."

Lily turned from the podium, then stopped dead in her tracks. There was James, on his feet clapping. Followed by Jenny, Sirius, Remus, Felicia, and Sarah. Soon enough the entire room was filled with tears and applause. Lily cried herself, then remembered a very important part of her speech. She returned to the podium gracefully. 

"And…ahem…LETS GO GRYFINNDORS!" she smiled and the audience roared with

approval.She laughed. And Dumbledore hugged her. Professor 

McGonagall,

tears in her weary eyes, enveloped Lily in her frail arms and whispered

"I wish you and Potter luck. You are a brave woman." Lily looked into 

her

eyes, filled with respect. "Thank you." 

Dumbledore took the podium. 

"I have a few awards to give out. First off, most trustworthy,……" he droned on and on with awards until he reached the most anticipated one."And last but refuses to be least is The Detention breaking award, which I present to……none other, but James Potter." Everyone exploded in laughter and applause. "And Sirius Black." Sirius and James leapt from their seats and raced to the podium. 

"WOO HOO!" Sirius yelled.

"We dedicate this to Mrs. Norris, who will have elephant ears for years to come!" James laughed and swung his arm around Sirius. 

"Kidding Filch, kidding!" Sirius laughed. 

"Sirius, I'm telling you, you can't fall asleep on my bed. No!" Jenny yelled holding a pillow over Sirius's gleaming face.The girls dormitory was alive with laughter and hushed voices. Sirius, James, and Remus had joined the girls for once last night. They all sat on beds in pajama's laughing and remembering. Sirius laid on Jenny's bed, Jenny sat beside him yelling. Felicia and Remus were snuggled up together in her bed. Those two were getting married, there was simply no getting around it. James was sitting up, leaning against the headboard and Lily was brushing her hair, pacing. 

"Lils, I think you have everything packed. You've double checked eight thousand times. SIRIUS BLACK! You get out from under my covers right now!" Jenny yelled.

"Come and get me." 

"Oh! You are something else." Jenny yelled.

The others laughed. 

"This our last night together." Felicia whispered. "Its over after this."

Lily walked over to her bed and sat next to James slightly leaning on him. It was so warm, the friendship and trust almost laying like a haze. 

"Its never over." James said. "We'll be friends forever. We made it.Sirius, Lily and I made it. And if we can live through that, then we'll grow old and gray together."

"Oh! These three will be fun when they are old and gray." Lily laughed sarcastically.

"Jenny! Get in the kitchen and make me some PIE!" Sirius yelled.

"Do you want me to kill you or something?" Jenny growled. 

"you wouldn't take mercy on a tired old man?" 

"I'd shoot you." she smirked.

"So whats going on with everyoneafter tommorow?" James asked, stroking Lily's wavy hair. 

"Well Prongs, we all know that you and I will be living in a flat, being the sexy bachelors that we are." Sirius yawned.

"Heh..right." he laughed. 

"dead sexy….uh…is that what you call it nowadays?" Lily smirked.

"Me and Lil rented an apartment to live in while we study to be aurors for about 3 years." Jenny said glancing at Sirius to see his reaction. He smiled. 

"We'll be 21 in three years." James sighed. 

"Well, um….Remus and I bought an apartment to live in…." Felicia whispered. Remus grinned. Everyone else's mouths dropped.

"Together?" Sirius choked. 

"Well, we love each other….and …..um….yeah." She giggled. 

They all laughed. Reliving old memories seemed to keep them awake till it was time to get on the train. 

"I……..got……..no……..sleep." Jenny mumbled. "Of course I could have if the huge lump wouldn't have been in my bed!" 

"You could've gotten in!" Sirius yelled

Lily rolled her eyes. She had fallen asleep leaning on James. James and Sirius talked all night. Jenny was lying. She had curled up on the bed beside Lily and drifted off to sleep, leaning on her. James felt he was getting a bad deal, but didn't wake them.

They all piled into their usual compartment and sighed. "This is were it all began." Lily whispered, she closed her eyes. Mystie had been right there. Her bestfriend….what ever happened? The bus ride back was too much. They all broke down and cried at some point. When the pulled into the station, after many tears and hugs Lily and Jenny aparated to their home. James and Sirius to theirs, and Remus and Felicia to theirs. 

Lily pushed her sunglasses on her head. "Well, we are going to need some paint." She laughed.

"Please, I mean we're muggles, but we know magic now!" jenny laughed. 

After four hours of searching and remodeling the girls stared at their small apartment. It was neat and tidy and Jenny sighed."I've always wanted blue stone tiled countertops." Lily sighed, sitting on the counter staring out the window to the cool night air. 

"Seriously?" Jenny asked.

"No."Lily laughed, "but they are really nice." 

Jenny pulled a soda out of the fridge rolling her eyes. 

"You'll never change will you Lily?" 

Something that felt like ice swept over Lily's heart. She took a deep breath and sat down on a bar stool.Jenny looked at her shocked. 

"Lils…you okay?"

"I just…had this feeling…..the bad isn't over yet….something terrible is going to happen. I just feel it." She stared straight ahead, too scared to speak.Jenny walked over to her and placed her arm around her shoulders, but Lily pushed her away. She didn't know how to be comforted.

Sometimes theres a cold that grabs your heart, and you can't shake it off, and sometimes……it never goes away.

**_Authors Notes: Thats it! I quit! I can't type anymore. My fingers are bleeding…well, they should be anyway. I hope you liked. Don't worry, stop crying! Its not over! Lol. And I'm working on a couple of lil' fics too. Ihave to change my penname. I'm not sure why it doesn't come up on the_** **_main server…..GRR! No one can find me! Grr…lol, oh well, more reason to addme to your favorites. Thank you to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers, you all really are amazing, you make me cry somedays with your sweetness! {Excluding my babe phoenix cause she scares me! Lol. But I still love you!} Well, there are about….I dunno, four more chapters, then the epilogue, then the sequel which features Harry and his people. I have to say this to Shel and Jayce though HARRY AND HERMIONE FOREVER! Sorry, I had to say that. I'm sorry for anyone I offended when I named Melissa that. I had a reviewer who didn't like that, lol, itsokay hun, I have nothing against Melissa's. Anyway. Tired of me babbling? I'm sure you are. Thank you all so much! Email me at [Little_aly@juno.com][1] I'm promise I'll reply! Love you all so so somuch! _**

**_Disclaimer: None of its mine…well its all mine with the exclusion of whats J.K Rowlings, got it? Good, cause I don't._**

   [1]: mailto:Little_aly@juno.com



	12. Part Twelve ~ Never Expected

Authors Notes: Well Well Well, I have officially gotten the next chapter out
    
    **_Authors Notes: Well Well Well, I have officially gotten the next chapter out! Cheers! And just to make this very clear, I am NOT the author of Boy Against Girl, that author is Aly, my amazing beta reader, but NOT me. We share a name ….not stories. Lol, sorry for confusion we've apparently caused. However, we are co-writing a story about Lily and Sirius and James. Well, I hope you enjoy. I love you all, and your reviewers are very inspirational. Thank you all very much. _**
    
     
    
    The room was darkened with smoke; the only light coming from a few
    
    dripping candles. Three years had passed,Melissa, Peter and Voldemort
    
    had been biding their time wisely. The ministry had given up on their
    
    locations, and the magic world was just starting to feel safe again. 
    
    "Are you ready for this?" Peter whispered darkly staring at Melissa.
    
    Melissa looked up, shocked at his dark tone. "I've wanted to killfor
    
    years. I'm bloodthirsty, making me wait three years simply made my urge
    
    stronger." 
    
    Peter glanced at her, this was horrible. This was wrong. Not Lily,Not
    
    James, not his very best friends, then just as if Melissa had been
    
    reading his thoughts she whispered 
    
    "Why Peter? Are you scared? Having…heh…second thoughts?" She smirked,
    
    casting shadows on her face in the dim light. The castle was cold and
    
    smelled of decay.
    
    "Dears, are we whining again?" Voldemort breathed from behind them.
    
    Chills shooting all over their bodies. 
    
    "No Master." Peter flinched.
    
    "I am. I'm sick of being in this god-forsaken place!" Melissa yelled,
    
    approaching him. "I want the blood now. I want them to suffer." She
    
    hissed.
    
    "Good…good. Then…tonight is the night my dears. Tonight is the night."
    
    His cape blew up into the air behind him as he spun, to leave the room. 
    
    Peters stomach fell. Not tonight. I have to warn them. I have to! No
    
    time! No time…..this is terrible. 
    
     
    
     
    
    Lily, Jenny, and Felicia sat on the overstuffed couch in Lily and 
    
    Jenny's
    
    apartment. Lily had her still wavy, still fiery hair pulled up into a
    
    messy bun. She was studying for her final exam in her auror class. 
    
    Jenny
    
    sat beside her, throwing popcorn in her mouth and glancing at the TV at
    
    selected intervals. Felicia lay curled up on the sofa watching a movie. 
    
    "I feel old." Felicia mumbled. "I'm twenty one….you guys are only
    
    twenty." 
    
    "Okay…where did that come from?" Jenny said throwing more popcorn in the air. 
    
    "I'm only two weeks away from being twenty one." Lily laughed, still
    
    staring at the three books in her lap, reading and taking notes. 
    
    "This movie is stupid." Jenny said.
    
    "I think its romantic!" Felicia cried.
    
    "Of course you do, Remus is a regular ole' Romeo, and who do I get?
    
    Sirius…he's a regular ole' …..Big bird." Jenny grumbled.
    
    "Big bird?" Felicia laughed. "like from Sesame Street?" 
    
    "yeah." Jenny laughed.
    
    "Nice Comparison, Jen" Lily laughed, standing up and heading towards 
    
    the
    
    kitchen. She ran her fingers along the cool, smooth tiles of the
    
    countertops, smiling. It was hard to believe soon she and Jenny 
    
    wouldn't
    
    be roomates anymore. The three years seemed too fast. Lily's things 
    
    were
    
    almost completely packed to go to Godric's Hollow. Almost….she couldn't
    
    bear to leave Jenny though, but at the same time, she was beyond
    
    excitement. She and James were moving in together finally! After the
    
    wedding. She fondly let her thoughts roam back to that sunny evening just 2 weeks ago. 
    
    ~~~~daydream/flashback sequence~~~~~~
    
    Lily Evans reached down and fingered her silky white dress. She stared
    
    at her reflection, praying that she looked sturdier on the outside than
    
    what she was feeling on the inside. She sighed. Her wavy wild red hair
    
    was pulled into a french twist, yet a few wisps hung down. Her emerald
    
    eyes shone with a fierce sense of love. Her dress hung off her 
    
    shoulders,
    
    and had no straps. It was formfitting until the waist, which made a
    
    delicate v. Her dress then slightly billowed out with sparkles. She
    
    grinned at her bouquet. Jenny and Felicia had picked the flower
    
    arrangement. She looked down lovingly at her creamy orange, pink, and
    
    white lilies.Her breath wasn't steady. Her body trembled. She looked 
    
    at
    
    Jenny, in her beautifulLilac colored dress. 
    
    "I can't do this! I can't. I love him to death, but what….what happens
    
    if….if,…what happens…I loose him too. O! Jen! I couldn't take it!" She
    
    fell into her arms and let out a loud scared sigh. 
    
    Jenny smoothed Lily's hair. 
    
    "You have loved James Potter since your first day you got here! You 
    
    can
    
    deny it babe." She looked in her eyes, she grinned remembering how her
    
    and Felicia used to tease her. "You two have something that no one else
    
    has. You two…are…special. Much more than meets the eye. Its beyond what
    
    we can see, its in your hearts, now…don't tell me that you can't wait 
    
    to
    
    walk down the aisle with the man you love." 
    
    Lily looked up at her and smiled weakly. "You just said something sincere and lovingly to me, Jenny." 
    
    Jenny smirked. "Well, …yeah. Get away from me, Grow up Lily, Go, do 
    
    that
    
    walking down the aisle thing!" she yelled pushing her away. 
    
    Lily laughed and hugged her tightly, and Jenny let her. 
    
    "I couldn't live without you Jenny. You are my bestfriend, and I love
    
    you. thank you." 
    
    Lily released her, and stared her in the eyes. Jenny was crying. "get 
    
    on
    
    with it okay? Just go get married and crap." She shoved her forward. 
    
    "um, Jen? One problem…You go first."
    
    "I knew that. Good Luck Lil…you look beautiful, and I'll be right 
    
    beside
    
    you."and she left the room. Lily stared at her reflection again. 
    
    "whew, its now or never, ….all or nothing." 
    
     
    
     
    
    James was standing tall and handsome in a black tux and he traded his
    
    glasses in for small, oval, black wire framed ones. His chocolate eyes
    
    sparkled, and his hair was laying flat. He took Lily's breath away, 
    
    she'd
    
    never seen him so handsome before. He still wore that casual grin. She
    
    wished she could be as calm as him. She squeezed Sirius' arm. He would 
    
    be
    
    handing her to James…….her father….she knew he was watching right now.
    
    She smiled. 
    
    Her footsteps were small, and graceful. She floated down the aisle. 
    
    When
    
    Sirius released her arm she looked at him and kissed him quickly on the
    
    cheek. She couldn't stop the tears. James reached out for her hand, and
    
    nodded at Sirius as he fell into place beside him. 
    
    Lily looked into his eyes. She listened attentively, and recited the
    
    words she was told. James held her hand delicately. She allowed her
    
    glance to linger on him. She couldn't love him anymore.
    
    "You may now kiss the bride."
    
    James leaned down, and something struck Lily. This was their first kiss, ever. 
    
    His mouth covered hers, and her eyes fluttered down. He held her 
    
    dearly,
    
    in a way you could never truly understand unless you loved someone so
    
    deeply, you felt that you couldn't breathe a minute without loving 
    
    them.
    
    The kiss was long, since it was their first, and they were hugging the 
    
    entire time. Warmth washed over the two, until they forgot that they 
    
    were
    
    in a large cathedral, that so many were watching them. All they knew 
    
    was
    
    love. All they felt was love, and all they saw was love.
    
     
    
     
    
    "Hey! Are you getting that popcorn or what!?" Jenny laughed from the
    
    living room.
    
    "Gosh Jen! Do you ever shut up! Leave her alone, she was thinking about
    
    her wedding again. She has that dreamy look in her eyes! Just shut up
    
    every once and awhile and let us be happy, its not our fault you got
    
    stuck with Big Bird!" Felicia stared Jenny right in the face, 
    
    pretending
    
    to be angry, then they all erupted in fits of laughter.
    
    Lily walked in carrying a large bowl of popcorn and her two books. 
    
    "My head hurts. I don't want to study anymore." Jenny whined.
    
    "Imagine that." Lily laughed, handing her and Felicia popcorn. 
    
    "You were right Felicia…I was thinking about the wedding, and I just 
    
    want
    
    to tell you guys that I couldn't have asked for better best friends." 
    
    She
    
    smiled and sat down, flipping through her textbook again. Felicia stared straight ahead, deep in thought….
    
    "Lily? I never told you this, but….you and Jenny are my everything. I
    
    love you guys….and Lil, if it weren't for you. Remus and I, wouldn't be
    
    an "us." So thank you, for being so strong." Felicia whispered. 
    
    Then, just as the last words had escaped her lips, the door flew open.
    
    Flames erupted everywhere. Felicia stood firm, she somehow knew what 
    
    was
    
    about to happen. Jenny dropped her popcorn. 
    
    "Hey! There's a thing called knocking, and you made me drop my food!" 
    
    she
    
    screamed.That was Jenny, always being the comic relief of the group,
    
    yet she clutched her wand out in front of her like a sword. 
    
    Lily Evans was to her breaking point. She forced herself to remain 
    
    calm,
    
    but it was no use. She had had enough. This was it. 
    
     
    
     
    
    "Master, you will go with me first right? Peter will kill the men, and
    
    you and I will kill Lily for good, right? You'll be with me?" Melissa
    
    begged.
    
    "Yes." He hissed.
    
    Peter smiled to himself.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    "Felicia, Jenny, get your wands!" Lily cried over the explosion and
    
    flames. The entire room was a ball of black …evil fire. Lily's nightmares had come true. 
    
    Melissa walked through the flames. Voldemort on her heels. 
    
    "CRUCIO!" Melissa cried at Felicia and Jenny. They dropped, screaming 
    
    for
    
    their lives. Felicia pulled Jenny away from the blasts last second. 
    
    Jenny
    
    ran towards Melissa, who needed wands when you could crush her with 
    
    your
    
    very hands? But Melissa was a coward, and refused to let Jenny have a
    
    chance. She screamed "CRUCIO" again and Jenny took it full force. Lily
    
    stared as she lunged for her before she fell. The look in her eyes,
    
    pleading for help, as her knees roughly pounded the floor beneath her. 
    
    It
    
    washappening too suddenly. She couldn't stop anyone…She didn't save
    
    her……no! Jenny had just died, and she was motionless, she could do
    
    nothing. Felicia was still crying in pain. 
    
    "Stop it!" Lily screamed. "You came for me! Not for them! You cowards!
    
    Kill me then! Not them!" 
    
    But it was too late. Felicia's screams were endless. Jenny lay frozen 
    
    in
    
    death. Lily's heart stopped, her body hurt. No….not her best friends. 
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Sirius, James, and Remus lay on individual sofas at Sirius and James
    
    flat. 
    
    "I wonder what the girls are doing." Sirius said.
    
    "Lily is studying, Jenny is whining, and Felicia is laughing." Remus
    
    yawned, "You know…the usual."
    
    "Moony, shouldn't you be about to go into hiding?" James commented.
    
    "Yes. I'll go in about five minutes, but this television, I've never 
    
    seen
    
    one, being a pureblood and all,….wow! Its terrific." 
    
    Sirius laughed just as Peter came flying through the door. 
    
    "Get up! Help me!" He screamed. He was sweating and panting as if he'd
    
    run miles. 
    
    "What?" Sirius said. 
    
    James ran over to him and helped him to his feet. 
    
    "Lily! Jenny! Felicia,…..dying….Voldemort….Mystica!" he screamed and
    
    turned to run out the door.
    
    James heart stopped. Not again. Not Lily. Remus sprinted, but Sirius
    
    grabbed his cloak. 
    
    "Moony,no….you have to go." Sirius yelled.
    
    "I can't…she's in danger.. I have to…"
    
    "You being there will also put her in danger!" James cried.
    
    "Please guys….just let me make sure she's okay, then I'll leave." 
    
    There was no choice. It was time to go. "Come on then!" James yelled
    
    running towards the apartment. They were within a mile whenever the
    
    explosions and crashes reached their ears.
    
     
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~'
    
     
    
    "You bitch!" Lily screamed, diving onto Melissa. 
    
    "YOU KILLED HER! YOU EVIL HEARTLESS……" Lily screamed, throwing punch
    
    after punch on her flawless skin. She gripped her blonde hair and 
    
    lifted
    
    her head roughly from the ground and shook her. 
    
    "How could you!" She cried. The hot tears burning her face, but anger
    
    taking over. 
    
    Voldemort pulled Lily up and raised his wand at her, sending her flying
    
    into a wall again. 
    
    "There will be no more of that." He hissed. Lily gripped her wand. She
    
    hadn't been studying to be an Auror for nothing. She sent a huge bomb 
    
    in
    
    front of him, sending him flying and knocking Melissa out. She 
    
    scrambled
    
    to find Felicia and Jenny in the thick smoke. That…and the explosion 
    
    had
    
    killed the electricity. She spotted Felicia and dove to her. Felica
    
    looked up at her innocently. Her eyes were full of fright, and she was
    
    shaking.
    
    "Jenny?"
    
    Lily hugged her tightly and groped on the floor for Jenny. Her body 
    
    began
    
    to quaver with anger. When she spotted her, she was coughing madly, her
    
    breath sounded shallow and raspy.
    
    "Well, that….{wheeze/cough} hurt." Jenny mumbled, tears running from 
    
    her
    
    eyes, but no sobs escaping her bleeding lips. 
    
    "Jen! Oh No….Jen, hang on….I swear…you won't die. Fight it Jenny! Fight
    
    it!!!" she screamed in a whisper. 
    
    "Don't let go. Fight!" Lily cried, as Jenny silently shook her head no.
    
    She could fight no longer.
    
    "Jenny, I love you….Jenny! I love you!" Lily sobbed.
    
    "I love you too kid….you live….{wheeze/cough}…….for me, for James….for
    
    Big bird…" she released a weak laugh. "And kill that evil skank Mystie
    
    for me…will you?" 
    
    "jenny…Mystie?! What?! Never mind…save your strength…." Lily
    
    cried…cradling her in her arms like a baby. "I love you…..you saved my
    
    life so many times, and now I can't save yours…" 
    
    "Stop trying to save the world Lil….save yourself first. I love you
    
    Evans…oh I suppose you are Potter now." She whispered…"Its 
    
    Mystica…….its
    
    mystica….oh…I'm dying now….really…it hurts, but the pain is growing
    
    weaker….I have to go now…Oh No! I hope God wasn't watching whenever I
    
    stole Sirius bike to be funny. Lil, I love you." Jenny breathed…then
    
    stopped. Her lungs rose and dropped for the final time. 
    
    "No….no…" Lily cried, as Voldemort came behind her and mumbled a curse. 
    
    "LILY!" James screamed. 
    
    Lily spun around as a sudden light came soaring at her….it wasn't the
    
    death curse…it was…oh no….Cruictacius…..no…oh the pain… I have to fight
    
    it….no…the white hot searing pain spread all over her. FIGHT IT! Jenny
    
    screamed in her ear. FOR ME!Lily collapsed, and everything grew dark. 
    
     
    
     
    
    "Peter! What is this!" Voldemort cried. 
    
    "Master….they……they got free….." he whispered so Sirius, James, and Remus couldn't hear. "I'll handle them."
    
    "No! Peter! That will be the last time you handle anything." He cried
    
    calling out a curse just as Remus called on him. The reaction was a
    
    deadly explosion that sent them all flying. Voldemort stood up shakily
    
    and turned on Remus. 
    
    "You fool." He breathed, clutching him around the neck.
    
    Remus stared at him and held his wand right in front of his red eyes.
    
    "Lumos!" he cried. The blinding light from his wand forced Voldemort to
    
    drop him. 
    
    He scattered and then spotted Felicia. His heart sank., he could feel
    
    himself morphing. NO!
    
    " Melissa we must leave now!" Voldemort cried, "Too many, far too
    
    many…better time" and the two disappeared. 
    
    James looked for Lily for minutes that felt like hours. He could hear
    
    Remus's growls.. James dreaded what condition Lily would be in. Then he
    
    saw her…messy bun, fiery red hair, tear streaks everywhere on her face.
    
    He ran to her and held her in his arms. 
    
    "Lily!" he screamed. "Oh please God…no, not her." he prayed. 
    
    She felt him shaking her and crying but she couldn't muster the 
    
    strength
    
    to open her eyes, so she lightly squeezed his ring finger. 
    
    "Lily! You're alive…stay here…stay with me. Please Lil, don't leave me
    
    here, not without you. I can't make it without you." he cried. 
    
    She made herself open her eyes. Her entire body ached. "James" she
    
    whispered, seeing Sirius worried face nearby. "Jenny, …dead….he 
    
    killed….I
    
    can't…I couldn't save her…held Jenny till death…..she cried….Felicia
    
    was….in so…much pain…I can't….I tried……Voldemort and
    
    Melissa……explosion….unforgivable curses…..dead." She mumbled broken
    
    sentences. 
    
    "James…she didn't…she didn't just say that Jenny was ……dead?" Sirius
    
    whispered fearfully.
    
    James nodded his head sadly. 
    
    Sirius let his knees his the floor roughly. His life. What happened from here?
    
    Remus was now completely transformed, and coming towards Felicia with an evil look in his eyes. 
    
    "No!" James cried lunging on the animals back, that was no longer his
    
    friend. He had no choice, the only way Remus would recognize him would 
    
    be
    
    to change into the stag. He sighed and transformed. Suddenly, sparkling
    
    in the dim room stood a stag with white hair that sparkled and glowing
    
    brown eyes. It was an elegant creature as it quickly prodded to the
    
    werewolf. He thought the words he would say if he and Remus were human
    
    and stared hard into Remus's blue ice, cold as ice.
    
    "Thats Felicia, you love her…you love her! Don't hurt her, don't hurt
    
    anyone in here." James concentrated hard on his eyes, and Remus heard his thoughts. 
    
    The others watched in shock as the evil possessed looking creature
    
    stopped, tail between his legs and laid down at Felicia's feet. The 
    
    stag
    
    stood silent glowing, until he was back to James. 
    
    Felica was crying and screaming. "Can he understand me James!?" She
    
    yelled.
    
    "Yes…look him in the eyes." 
    
    "You LIED to me! YOU NEVER TOLD ME! You placed Shellie and I in serious
    
    danger! And Shellie! Who knows what will happen to her! Remus," her 
    
    voice
    
    grew miserable and quiet. "How could you not tell me!?" She ran from the room tears flying. 
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Lily stared straight ahead her black dress looked too neat, her fiery 
    
    red
    
    hair was pulled up into a tight bun, that looked too uncomfortable. 
    
    Sirius, also in all black, heaved in silent tears. Remus's darkened 
    
    blue
    
    eyes released cold torturous tears. No one could look at him. 
    
    James sat uneasily between Sirius and Remus. Remus got up and walked out the door. 
    
    "Remus?" Sirius called as Remus spun slowly around facing his words.
    
    "Live…don't go do something drastic….live….for her. She would want you
    
    to." Sirius whispered. 
    
    "They." Remus whispered. 
    
    "what?" James asked.
    
    Lily finally spoke for the first timein days. "She's pregnant…..a girl,
    
    Michele..or Shellie." Lily whispered. "About 3 months along. Found out
    
    after her wedding." She looked down, there were no tears left in her,
    
    nothing left to cry. 
    
    Remus closed his eyes, his heart ached in a way that he knew he could
    
    never shake off.Sirius stood and walked to him, 
    
    "She'll come back." 
    
    "No Padfoot, never. She always said "Just be honest with me, I love 
    
    you.
    
    Its that simple" and the one thing she asked from me, I failed to do. 
    
    She
    
    is gone for good. She knows that I'm nothing more than……an animal." He
    
    whispered. 
    
    Lily sat in unalarmed silence, staring straight ahead. Her spirit
    
    destroyed. She couldn't even cry. Poor Remus and Felicia, no hope.
    
    Jenny…..beloved Jenny…no hope. Saving James…..no hope. No hope. No 
    
    hope.
    
    No hope. No hope.
    
    "Remus…come back here. We'll all figure this out…..together, come on."
    
    Sirius said. 
    
    "We're here for you." James said.
    
    "GUYS! Take a look around here! Lily is dead in spirit! Jenny is dead!
    
    Felicia, the love of my life, hates me, and my daughter will never know
    
    me! Sirius, we have nothing. James and Lily! How long before you have 
    
    to
    
    go inhiding!? How long before he kills Lily!? We all know it…we all
    
    know that she is going to die! WE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO HOLD ON TO! I
    
    guess I'm just the first to realize that." He yelled, his blue eyes
    
    exploding in frustration. 
    
    "No…we just don't give up." Lily said passionately. Her second sentence
    
    in four days. She stood up, no longer a robot, entrapped by depression.
    
    She ran to Remus and held his trembling body in her strong arms. He let
    
    go……he sobbed into her shoulder,hugging her tightly. 
    
    "We are in this together Remus. If I die, you all have to go on. You 
    
    have
    
    to live, because we can't give up. Because friendship never stops. So we can't just let go." She whispered. 
    
    Thats Lily. James thought. Always being strong for everyone else, even
    
    when she was about to collapse within. 


	13. Part Thirteen ~ Never Expected

Author Notes: HEY

Author Notes: HEY! How do you like my new pename? Its my own inspiration, but my boyfriend kinda inspired it. Lol. Cheers to whoever understood that sentence! Lol. Well, we are getting very very very close to the end, only about one more chapter then the epilogue. I'm so excited to hear your reviewers, well I better stop typing now, because my boyfriend is cranky, and I think I'm making him mad by paying more attention to the computer thanhim. ~eep!~ Love you all always ~ Sunkist!!/ ALY!

**_ _**

**_ _**

A dark, solemn figure walked slowly on a dark abandoned downtown street.

The rain beat against him, matching his mood. Remus walked in anguish.She was gone…she would never come back to him, and Lily and James…were in hiding….They still had to choose a secret keeper. The rain had dampened him to the bone, his blonde/white hair hanging in his eyes, which were filled with tears. The rain, felt like home. The rain was pure misery on this black street. He aparated home…wondering how on earth he could go on.

"James Potter! If you eat one more brownie there will be nothing left to give Sirius and Remus!" She laughed, gently pushing him away. His brown eyes lit up with enjoyment. Harassing Lily, always had been his favorite pastime. He pulled her away from the stove and into his arms. She loved it there. So warm, so protected…so much love. He stared at her, once again taking in her beauty, he leaned down, slowly bringing his lips to hers. She pulled her arms tighter. How could she ever live without him?How could Lily Potter ever breathe without James in her arms reach. 

"I love you." She whispered as the kiss ended. 

"I love you too." 

The silence wasn't awkward, it was perfect. Then Harry giggled loudly from his crib. There was the only person Lily loved as much as James.Their baby. She skipped over to his crib and scooped him into her arms. 

"Hullo my handsome." She smiled, tickling him. 

He giggled madly, until James ran in to save him. He took the giggling baby from Lily's loving arms and flew him around the room.

"One day Harry, you'll fly like this! Only on a broom!" James cried as he held the laughing baby high above his head, running around. 

Lily rushed over and pulled Harry back into her warm, loving arms. 

"And you'll be excellent! Ten Times better than the famous James Potter!" She said, leaning down to kiss the infant on the forehead, that already possessed a wild mop of black hair. James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, hugging her. He looked at Harry over her shoulder.

"And you'll be smarter than the famous Lily Evans who graduated with top marks all through school, and was valedictorian her senior year." He whispered to the baby who had fallen peacefully asleep. Lily gently laid him down in his crib and pulled a cover to his chin. He smiled and rolled over. So content, so warm. Life was perfect for Harry Potter. Lily looked at him lovingly. Then at James.

"I love you two…more than anything." She grinned, kissing James again.Then walking into the kitchen to put food on the table. James lit a few candles in the corner and those hidden in shelves. 

"Remus needs this. And we need to all be together when we decide on the secret keeper." Lily smiled.

"Are you scared Lils?"he asked suddenly.

"No…James, you and harry are my life. I would die for both of you, and 

I

think that love will protect us. I just feel that. I don't know, you can't possibly understand."

He pulled her into a hug. "try me."

"James…I love you, more than…well…you could imagine. More than my life, and regardless we will be together. And Harry, harry is both of us. Just look at him. He has your hair…your eyes, my giggle, my complexion…He is apart of us…and nothing will ever separate us, in life…death…nothing.Cause nothing can kill this love." 

She smiled weakly and leaned against him, wishing that she never had to leave his arms. That time would stand still and bless her with him forever. 

Then there was a knocking at the door. Lily walked to it, smoothing down her green sweater, that made her eyes stand out beautifully in contrast to her long wavy hair which she allowed to fall freely today. There in the doorway was none other than Albus Dumbledore. 

His light blue eyes lit up in happiness.

"Mr. Potter, Lillian, its been far to long!" He cried. 

Lily led him into the dinning room where Harry's crib was in the corner.

"May I see him?" Dumbledore asked, grinning. 

Lily scooped the tiny baby, still asleep into Dumbledore's arms. He held him gently, loving. Lily imagined Dumbledore as the perfect Grandfather. 

"Why James…he looks exactly like you!" He grinned. "Same brown eyes and everything." Dumbledore tickled Harry until he gently arose. 

Harry playfully tugged on Dumbledore's beard. His blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Good evening Little one." He grinned. "Don't worry you'll be seeing too much of this tired old face in eleven years." 

Soon enough Sirius, Remus, and a very uncomfortable looking Peter walked in. 

"Lils!" Sirius cried, picking her up off the floor and spinning her around. She laughed and hugged him warmly.

"Remus." Lily whispered, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for coming. I know ….I know it was hard."She gave him an encouraging smile, which he weakly returned. 

"Hullo Peter." She smiled. "welcome to our home…you are welcome here." she said smiling and then leaning down to hug him.Peter felt warmth wash over him. Acceptance. ….I'm finally accepted. But oh…the Dark Lord…he'll kill me for this. 

"Let me see my Godchild!" Sirius yelled, as Harry giggled madly at his presence. Harry adored Sirius. 

Dinner went smoothly and then they all retreated to the living room, brandishing cups of hot coffee.

"Now…to the very important business of Secret Keeper."Dumbledore mentioned. 

"Personally," Lily mentioned holding the hot coffee in her hands. "I think it should be Sirius, Remus is in a very delicate situation and if something were to happen, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated to us.And Peter, you and I are hardly close." 

Peter thought in his head…no we aren't and thats all my fault Lily. If 

I

hadn't been such a coward, maybe I'd be blessed enough to know you better. 

"James?" Dumbledore asked

"I aggree. I trust Sirius with my life." 

"Then its decided." 

"No!" Sirius interrupted. "They'll suspect me. They'll know it will be me." 

"I'll do it." Remus stated bravely. "I would die for you two…you know that." 

The silence was so thick you could reach out and touch it.

"I think Peter." Dumbledore stated. "No one will suspect him, and Sirius, and Remus would willingly die for you." 

Everyone nodded. Lily leaned on James. "I don't even want to think about this. About life without you guys in it. I love you all so much. You shouldn't have to do this. If Voldemort wants to kill us then….we'll fight….but I don't want you all to die for us. I could never imagine life without you, and it doesn't seem fair that you have to suffer our consequences." Lily whispered. 

James placed his arm around her, hugging her tightly. 

"She's right. Forget all this. Let us fight this battle." 

"Lily! You've fought every battle ever faced. Let us protect you for once. We want to." Remus said. 

"Peter you are the secret keeper then. Congratulations…and keep the promise." Dumbledore mumbled a spell and suddenly it was understood. 

They all laughed, and remembered. Harry was held by everyone, even Peter who uneasily grinned at him….actually content. Harry giggled, he loved everyone. Dumbledore loved him as a grandson, Sirius thought of him as his own, and Remus felt like an uncle. The last one of the Marauders to hold Harry was Sirius. 

Harry giggled merrily squeezing Sirius' fingers. He stared into the infants stunning brown eyes, matching James. The baby leaned forward and took Sirius's face inbetween his hands and brought his tiny lips to his Godfathers cheek. He, of course, being an infant, drooled on Sirius face, but Sirius cried anyway. That was quite simply the most sincere, and sweet thing Sirius had ever felt. Harry could never realize that the small gesture he had made had justchanged his life. Sirius grinned.Harry's messy kisshad warmed him like a Lily hug. That's where he and his mother clicked. He had his mothers heart…and most likely, both of their bravery.Sirius adored this child. 

Lily walked over. 

"I have to put him to bed now." Lily whispered. 

Sirius followed her up the stairs and into the room,charmed just like the Hogwarts Great Hall, so that the ceiling was gently illuminated with stars.

She laid him down gently, and kissed his soft forehead gently. 

"Goodnight, love of my life." she whispered. 

Sirius kissed him too, and watched the tiny baby close his delicate eyes. 

Lily hugged Sirius tightly. 

She stared him in the eyes.

"Promise me that you will take care of Harry if anything happens. You are the only one who loves him as much as we do, and I trust you.Please?" 

"I promise Lily." He smiled, hugging her and they returned downstairs.

Seeing that everyone was still in the living room Sirius made a brave announcement. 

"I think that we should let Voldemort think its me. That way….when he comes after me, we'll have time to warnPeter to get Lily and James to safety." Sirius had no real facial expression, but he had his arm around James shoulder tightly. 

Lily smiled. Everyone solemnly nodded in approval. Slowly, and sadly they began to leave. Peter turned before he went to leave.

"James? Lily? I won't let you down this time. I never really felt included in this group, but the truth is…I was distancing myself, thank you for giving me hope." His voice grew small and quiet, despite the importance he felt. Lily kissed his cheek and James patted his back. ( NO LILY! EW! YOU KISSED THE RAT! Sorry….opps…my bad~Aly) 

Sirius sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, staring. Lily idly washed dishes, then remembered her wand and tapped them quickly as they put themselves away.

"Magic…."she stated, "is a beautiful thing." 

"Siri? Don't look so scared. One way or another we have to face this, and…God knows that I believe in him, in James, in you, in Remus, in Peter, in Harry, and…in myself I can't run anymore."

"Lils? You never ran. You were always brave, you always went and fought your way through it." He laughed. "I just don't want to think about life without you two in it. Ole' Remus and I will always be buddies, but…you two. You two are my everything." 

Lily felt a tear in her eye as she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you Sirius." She whispered. 

James walked in and felt his heart ache suddenly. What on earth happened if all these prophecies were true? No….not Lily. 

"I have to go now." Sirius said sadly. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this would be the last time he saw them. He stood up from the bar stool and approached the door, still dreading the fact that he had to leave this warm house, this comforting shelter, these people, his life……his friends. James hugged him warmly. 

"You were more of a brother to me than a friend…..Always." he said.

"You'll always be my partner in crime." Sirius laughed, returning the hug. Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius left outside into the rain, Remus was waiting for him. The two walked off into the darkness, the cool air freezing them inside, they just didn't realize how long it would take them to shake off the cold.

James reached over and pulled Lily into his arms, smiling. 

"You are so…I don't know…playful tonight." She laughed as she wriggled free and headed to the kitchen, but James blocked the doorway. She pushed him roughly out of the way, like she usually did when they were younger.

He laughed and chased her. Lily ran through the dining room, the living room, and eventually upstairs. She hid behind a small sofa in their bedroom, trying to quiet her breathing, praying he wouldn't find her. She loved Hide n' seek with James, she felt like a fourth year instead of twenty three. 

James had this laugh, it wasn't really common, but if you caught him in a very very good mood, he giggled, and now James was in the hallway giggling uncontrollably. Lily of course started laughing and pretty soon, he had searched every room but theirs. He snuck in, holding Harry. Lily had no idea that Harry was there, she had put him to bed hours ago. James thought he might get scolded for waking him, but…he had a cute idea, and it caused him to chuckle more and more. He spotted her fiery red hair over the arm of the sofa and he set Harry down and pointed him towards his mother. 

Harry was attached to Lily, and when the child spotted her bright hair he giggled and lunged his small chubby legs to get to her. Lily mistook Harry's laugh for James. Harry's little legs waddled quickly and he plowed right into Lily's lap. She screamed, then laughed, then cried, scooping her baby into her arms and staring at James.

"He….he….he… WALKED!" She laughed, dancing around with the baby. 

James giggled, which sent Harry into a fit of giggles, which didn't stop until Lily laid him back in his crib, and sang him back to sleep._ _

_ _

_"Love goes any distance_

_fights every tear_

_Love inspires the weak_

_destroys the fear_

_ _

_Love will save_

_save you and me_

_Love will last_

_it will set you free_

_ _

_Remember us_

_and fight from the heart_

_Love's within arms reach_

_just help it start. _

_ _

_The sun will shine_

_for you and her_

_don't give in_

_the love is pure…"_

She sang softly in his ear, and his eyelids slowly dropped with a smile.

She made up the song when Harry was born….and she knew that unknown meanings were hidden within it, but she wasn't sure what to make of them.

She figured Harry would understand them whenever God intended it so.

James crept up behind Lily, brushed her wavy red hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. Lily felt tingly and lightheaded. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I love you, you know that?" she smiled, her heart elated. 

He kissed her for a long while, then stared into her eyes. "I know Lils." 

She kissed him, in a rush of energy, spirit, and well….love. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his armsaround her waist.He just couldn't picture it. James couldn't imagine his arms being empty. He couldn't see himself without her, and he didn't want to live without her.The thoughts slammed back and forth in his mind, even as she curled up against him in their bed. 

Lily rolled over to look him in the eyes. She closed her eyes, making a memory. She wanted to remember the way his arms felt around her, how they fit together like a puzzle. How his heart beat sounded, how his gaze always lingered in her eyes, how gentle he was with her, how it felt to fall asleep in his arms with a warm breeze blowing in the windows. How perfect her life seemed right now….

**_Laying beside you_**

**_here in the dark_**

**_feeling your heartbeat_**

**_with my own_**

James opened his eyes and looked into hers, praying for another chance to get lost in that sea of emerald green again. They both laid on their sides, hugging each other, finally realizing the truth. Finally, accepting the cold, harsh reality.He held her tighter and she leaned her head on his chest. James felt them, tears. Cold, so cold….like he felt right now. He rested his head on hers and realized they were breathing in sync. 

**_Softly you whisper _**

**_your souls sea_**

**_How could our love _**

**_be so blind?_**

It seemed so unfair. They'd been through so much….it was unreal.They had fought for each other, and now….they were being pulled apart. James leaned down and kissed her, slowly, sadly. Lily almost laughed. After all this time he still gave her chills, he still made her heart flutter. She kissed back, wishing the moment would last forever, but feeling guilt wash over her like water. 

"James…if you hadn't fallen for me, if you hadn't loved me…Our parents would be alive, you'd be sleeping comfortably without a worry with someone else. I'm so sorry, for …bringing you into all this. " 

"Lily, you're my life,and if you weren't in it, I wouldn't be living."

**_We sailed on together_**

**_We drifted apart_**

**_And here you are_**

**_by my side…._**

"Tell him Peter!" Melissa Sani cried., " You worthless sewer rat! 

TALK!"

She screamed, using her wand to throw him into the wall. 

She cornered him, her violet eyes flashing in rage. This wasn't Melissa…this was a demon. She was just bloodthirsty, she wanted Lily Potter dead, and she wanted her to suffer immensely. 

The room was only lit by candles, and it was cold and wet. Voldemort, had his arms crossed over his chest, watching in almost amusement as Melissa tortured Peter. 

"TELL HIM! Tell him or I will you cowardly bastard!" She cried, throwing him to the ground with her bare hands. Her blond hair was going in every direction, dried blood was all over her pale arms, and if you looked hard enough into her violet eyes, you could see an evil black tint to them. 

"Master…please." He pleaded.

"What Peter…has Lily's influence given you a weak heart? Too bad! Choose your sides wisely. Now…either you give me the information or get away from my sight at this exact moment." He stateddarkly.

Peter winced…

"They have a secret keeper." His whisper was so low Melissa yelled again.

"For the love of everythingholy Peter! YOU ARE THE SECRET KEEPER!" she cried, looking at Voldemort with sheer pleasure. If she was a faithful servant, she wouldn't be beaten savagely. 

"Can we kill them Master? Soon?" 

Sirius tossed and turned in his sleep. 

Remus wakened with a jolt of cold fear. 

Felicia cried…she never got to say goodbye to Lily.


	14. Part Fourteen ~ Never Expected

Authors Notes: Wow

Authors Notes: Wow! Wow! Wow! Only one more chapter after this? Aren't you guys sad? Its like the end of an era! Oh well, I'm in the middle of a short story, the sequel to this, and me and MY WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL beta reader also named Aly are co-writing a story. I'm so excited.I've been working my bootah off on these chapters, so any reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you all so much for all of your encouragement. If you want me to reply to you, answer questions, or just talk, email me at Little_aly@juno.com . I'd love to hear from you. 

**_ _**

**_P.S. YES YES YES! You can now officially find me on the main server as Sunkist! {dances gleefully!} Theres a story behind my penname, but its very secretive, and my boyfriend would kill me. Love you all ~ Aly _**

**_ _**

**_I dedicate this chapter to Sarah and Mark, who cared enough to read it. I love you guys! And to my awesome beta Aly/Shel for being amazing, and to Jayce, for being a pain in the butt, but a sweetheart, and last butNEVER EVER least, Phoenix, my biggest little fan! _**

The smoke clouded her vision. Lily breathed in slowly. She was panicking, she had to get to Harry, she had to. Explosions were everywhere, the fire felt too hot, burning in evil…fueled by evil, she scrambled to Harry, following his screams. Yet, despite all the noises around her, she heard her heart pounding out of her chest most. She held Harry close to her, tears in her eyes. She'd never hold him against her again. This was it. She knew the prophecies, she had to die, so Harry could defeat Voldemort. She had to, and she loved Harry enough to do it.

Leaving him would be the only hard part.

"I'll never leave you Harry. I'm always here, and I love you so much.You live, you fight for me and your father. God knows we loved you more than we loved each other. You are the love of my life Harry. I'll never leave you. He'll never leave you. Live life to its fullest, hold tight to your dreams, and ..live Harry. Live for us, because we died for you." She heaved with sobs now, the baby looking up at her curiously. Little Harry squeezed her fingers tightly, he wanted to help her. She cried even harder. "Oh Harry, this isn't goodbye. I love you so much." She kissed his forehead, and mumbled sacred magic under her breath. She placed her emerald necklace James had given her about his neck, and kissed him again. "I love you." 

She raced down the stairs with him, the fire was too intense, she couldn't risk leaving him. 

"Lily! Did you do it! Save him! Save Harry!" He screamed. His voice made Lily tremble, he was so brave. She raced to James side and grasped his hand tightly. He looked at her stoically and pushed her behind him, his arm tight on her waist. She momentarily leaned her head on his back as he cried curse after curse on Voldemort. She kissed his back and hugged him.

Then returned to standing beside him. She knew it would come to this, but she couldn't let it hold on any longer.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "You want me!Not him! Not them! Kill me then…kill me, just leave them be!" her voice was so strong, yet so shaky.

Her entire body morphed from sadness to anger. 

"How dare you hurt my family! You kill me you coward! Kill me!" She screamed again, staring right into her death, and accepting it. But this wasn't fair…James deserved life, Harry deserved a father. 

She sprinted towards Voldemort thinking in her head a bible verse her mother had told her when Lily was younger, and the dark frightened her. 

"Our God is not a God of fear." 

She ran forward but was tackled from the side by Melissa .

"Mystie?!" Lily shrieked. 

"Heh, the plot thickens" Voldemort laughed. 

Lily couldn't mess around anymore, she pushed her off of her and looked into her violet eyes. 

"Mystie's eyes…Melissa's body…..what has…"

"You see Lily? I am very kind to my faithful servants…You killed Mystica's body, but I granted her soul another chance. So, we killed Melissa, and her body became a shelter for Mystica. My most faithful servant." He grinned. 

"Mystiel! Get off me! I'm your childhood bestfriend! We grew up together! We told each other everything! I protected you from your abusive stepfather! Do you not remember?! Why are you hurting me like this? Mystie! HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER! Don't you remember?! Can't you see?

Her fate awaits you! Can't you see this coward is going to kill you!? He got want he wanted from you, now he has no use for you!"

Mystica Sani's eyes softened, she gazed up into Voldemorts red eyes. 

"Is that true?" she whispered weakly…her old self temporarily shining through."Did you never love me?" she whispered. 

"SILENCE!" he cried, throwing the Cruitacius curse at her. "I LOVE NO ONE!" 

And a smile spread across his demented face as Mystica screamed in pain on the floor. Her limbs bending like clay in erratic positions. 

"NO!" Lily and James cried. Mystica stood up, trembling, slowly dying, and found the unknown strength to run out the door, leaving Lily and James alone. The house set on an evil fire, the smoke, the explosions, and yet….a deadly stillness. 

"Enough games Lillian. Time for your death." Voldemort cried raising the wand high above his head. Lily stared right into his eyes, ready for death. Then in a sick , sudden, endless moment, he pointed his wand at Harry. 

"NO!" Lily screamed. "NOT HARRY! NO TAKE ME! NO! NO! NO! NOT HARRY!" 

she

lunged in front of him.

"Lillian you fool! Harry has to die, not you! He'll be the one to over power me! THAT BABY IS MINE! NOW MOVE OR YOU'LL DIE TOO!" 

"NO! NEVER!" she shrieked. "I'D RATHER HAVE YOU RIP MY BEATING HEART

FROM MY CHEST THEN TAKE AWAY JAMES OR HARRY! NEVER! NEVER! NO! YOU'LL

HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"  "Lillian," he stated calmly, "I'LL TAKE THEM BOTH IF YOU DONT MOVE!" 

Yet she stood up, clutching Harry to her and standing in front of James, bravely. 

"I won't move." She said in a final sort of tone. "You can't kill love, and that's all I have for these two." 

"Idiotic really…" Voldemort mumbled as he threw a curse at James that caused him to collapse on the ground and scream uncontrollably. 

"NO!" Lily cried, pointing a finger at James, saying the counter curse.

He stood up, grimacing. 

"You can't hurt them." James whispered, launching a hex that caused Voldemort to erupt into flames. Lily and James now stood side by side, watching him wither in pain. 

She looked over to James. "I love you." James stared into her eyes, then they tickled Harry, who was silenced by fear. 

"NO MORE!" Voldemort screamed, his gray face melting off his white skeleton bone. His eyes alit in a hellish rage. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed. 

James collapsed, he couldn't feel anything but pain. Nothing but icy fire spreading all over his body, he listened for Harry and Lily's screams but heard none. He forced his head to turn to her. She grimaced, but looked back to him. That was Lily. She still refused to let Voldemort have the satisfaction of hearing her screams. She reached out for James hand and clutched it desperately, tears streaming. 

Sirius' couldn't take it any longer. He had to know. He had to save them, it didn't matter anymore. He had nothing to live for, Lily and James needed each other, and Harry. He had to do something, he couldn't just let them die. He couldn't let that stubborn Lily fight this alone.

He called Remus and told him what he was doing. Remus agreed to come

right away.

____________________________________________________________________


	15. Never Expected ~ Last

Authors Notes: This is it, this is it

**_Authors Notes: This is it, this is it. Last chapter. It's sad, I cried the whole time I wrote it. It was terrible. If anyone who is reading this was effected by the tragedy that occurred on September 11, my prayers are with you. I hope you guys like this. The last line was said by another character earlier on in the story. Well, this is it guys. Its over. NO! * lol * The epilogue is after this, and then the sequel. I love you guys, I love you guys, I love you guys. Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for all your encouragement, especially the comments on my writing abilities, because I need to regain some faith in my ability. Oh, this is so sad. Please review and like I've said, if you want to discuss anything, comment on stories, or just talk - email me at [Little_aly@juno.com][1]. I love you all so much! _**

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer – this is merely a passion for writing okay? Absolutely not my characters, and I take no credit for their creation._**

**_ _**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Never Expected - Last 

Blood. Red, deep, warm blood. 

It was everywhere. Remus heaved in tears as he saw the house. It was barely standing. It was charred, the once, cleanly designed house, that Lily spent endless hours on fixing, was all black. The fire still burned in some places. Sirius thought that if he ever had to describe hell, this is what it would look like. 

Remus somehow found his voice, and screamed helplessly. 

"James! Lily!"

They began throwing burnt wood and debris around, desperately looking for a clue, for Lily, for James, for Harry. They were sobbing, not their bestfriends. Remus was digging around when he heard Sirius heaving in unexplicable sobs behind him. He spun around. 

Sirius had found James. His black hair was matted with blood, revealing a deep gash above his eye, that bled down his face. His body was twisted into an odd shape, his knees not quite touching, but his arms bent it the wrong directions. Sirius let out a long terrible scream. Remus followed James arm to see himholding something desperately. 

Lily's hand……

Lily was covered in blood. Her arms, legs, apparently bleeding somewhere from the heart area, they could hardly make out her green sweater. Her face had no damages on it, except for long terrible streaks left by tears all down her cheeks. Her fiery hair was spread about her like wings.She was tilted on her side, shielding something, and clutching James hand as if she'd carry him to the next world. What was Lily protecting?

Harry…..

His pale face was just too much to take. Sirius gently brought the child to his arms and touched his forehead, Harry's wide eyes slowly opened.The two men sighed. Sirius held Harry tightly. Crying. Remus reached over and placed his hand atop their hands, sobbing. 

Sirius tried his hardest to gain composure, but he felt it slide away as he looked at Lily. His little sister, his life, his angel. He leaned down and hugged her lifeless frame, al most refusing to believe she was dead.

That he'd never hear her laughter again. 

"No Lils,No Prongs,….don't leave us here." Sirius whispered, and cried. 

"James?" Lily called out. The whiteness was almost blinding.

"Lily!" he yelled, pulling her into his arms. 

"Its over." She whispered, her tears fell down her face. 

Suddenly, an instantaneous reaction happened, as soon as her tear fell, God's voice lightly spoke to them, his voice, sounding like air. 

"Lily, there are no tears in heaven." He said gently. 

"Oh Lord, I know." She cried, "but look at them. They are so distraught, and Harry! Lord, what happens to my baby?" 

Lily felt very light all the sudden, warmth spreading all over her body.

God was comforting her. He understood. She smiled.

"I apologize, Lord. I know I'm in heaven….eternal pleasure, and no pain, but Lord, Harry….my son. I know you understand more than anyone." James said. 

Then it hit them, God was speaking to their hearts, not saying it out loud. 

"My son…I watched him walk the earth for years, in pain, in suffering, in treatment he never deserved, much like Harry will, but he came home in the end, and Harry will too." 

Lily and James smiled. God always had a plan, and they would watch Harry. Knowing that somehow, the love that shone out from their eyes from Heaven, would reach him on earth. 

Remus cradled Harry gently, the small child shook with tears, but no cries escaped his throat. Remus brought his finger to the middle of Harry's forehead right and his hairline, and gently drew a line down to his nose, as he'd seen Lily do so many times before. Harry usually giggled as Lily's touch, but at Remus's he trembled. Remus brought his face closer and noticed a lightening scar on his forehead. 

"No." he whispered desperately, "No, Lily, she didn't…oh…no." 

He turned to Sirius to tell him, but he was on his knees on the debris, cradling Lily's lifeless frame. He had pulled her into his lap and was cradling her as if she was a young child in need of comfort, but Sirius needed the comfort, not her. He was holding her lovingly, the brotherly way only Sirius could manage, but no amount of his vast love could bring her back now. 

"Lils, no….I'm so sorry, I could've stopped it. I could've stopped it! I didn't mean to let you both die. I'm so sorry, so sorry….so sorry. Please, please give me another chance, I'll save you both this time, just don't go. I didn't mean to let you fight this by yourself!"Sirius sobbed mercilessly as Hagrid approached. 

"OH MERCY! YEH, LOOK AT YEHS!"Hagrid briefly surveyed the scene, and one look at Sirius holding Lily brought swelling tears to his huge brown eyes. He took Harry from Remus, mumbling about his instructions from Dumbledore. 

"I can't believe this." Hagrid whispered. 

_"Sirius, if anything ever happens to us, promise me you'lltake care of Harry, you're the only one who loves him half as much as we do." _

_ _

He could hear Lily's words echoing in his throbbing head. 

"NO! Give me Harry! I promised, . . . I promised." He began shaking with tears. He knew he must sound like a crazy person, but Lily, she told him…he promised.

"I promised Lily that I'd care for him! I PROMISED!" He felt Remus place his arms around him to help him up. 

"No! I promised! Moony! You have to believe me! I promised her!" 

" I would if I could, but yeh can't have 'em. Dumbledore told me I had te h."He solemly nodded at Remus, then broughtHarry over to Sirius for a last glance. 

Remus helped Sirius to his feet and turned to leave. Sirius knew what he was going to do. The person who did this to them would suffer. Peter.Sirius would kill him, because he's nothing more than a rat. He ruined so many lives, and he would pay. Sirius would make him pay. 

He glanced down into Harry's sparkling…electric ..green eyes. GREEN! 

"Remus! Look! Look at Harry!" Sirius cried. 

"Oh…the scar….I know …the poor child….Lily, she…well she…" Remus said weakly, trying to tell Sirius what he'd realized. 

"No Remus, ……his eyes are GREEN! EXACTLY like Lily's." Sirius whispered.

"Lily's life,……Lils love. She died for him, Sirius. She died for him, and her sacrifice left a piece of her with him always." Remus whispered, tears falling like rain. 

Sirius and Remus stared intoHarry's eyes for endless moments. It seemed to them, that Lily was staring right back at them, waving, hair bouncing merrily, her arm latched on James, laughing like nothing would ever change, it seemed to them that his parents were right there, shining out throughHarry's eyes. That maybe, just maybe, from their eternal home,…they'd be watching out for them all, through their sons eyes. 

"Wherever you go, there I am………"

   [1]: mailto:Little_aly@juno.com



	16. Love is Green - Epilogue

Authors Notes: Well, I just finished "Never Expected" and I thought of

**_Authors Notes: Well, I just finished "Never Expected" and I thought of_**

**_this. It just came to me a couple days ago, and I had to sit down and_**

**_write it. I thought it was kinda cute, but…you never know. This is the epilogue to"Never Expected" but even if you've never read it…this one will still make sense. I really hope you enjoy this…cause I wrote it…erm….six months ago, I just didn't have any time to post it, but don't worry I have written a bunch of short stories dealing with H/H (*sorry, I love them*) As my bestfriend Robyn would say "you might as well BE Hermione, Als." Yeah…I love you Robyn, and there's nothing wrong with overachievers!_**

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowlings, except for God._**

**_He's the man, and he belongs to himself. Heh. Gotta love God, he' s_**

**_Awesome _****_J_**

*****I dedicate this to anyone who ever believed in me, ever. Especially Robyn and Grant, who cheer the loudest at my volleyball games, and clap the most when I sing, and Robyn always crying when I write, they are always my biggest supporters no matter what. I love you guys.**

_Love is Green _

_by Sunkist (aly) _

Heaven is perfect. Everyone knows it. Everyone accepts it, but you never realize it, until you are there. 

Lily Potter was trying her very hardest to live without her son, but, it was far too difficult. She would have her good days and bad, but it just felt so odd. Like a piece of her was missing. She knew it all too well, she knew that she missed Harry. She knew that if it didn't stop, she would be in trouble. You can't long for worldly things in heaven. You can't long to be elsewhere in heaven. Its heaven! You aren't supposed to want to be elsewhere! But Lily's heart ached as if it was hollow. She spent endless hours talking to God about it. 

She commented on the little things he did as a baby. How his first steps were taken during a game of hide and go seek. How beautiful his eyes were. How she couldn't look at him and not think of James. God smiled. 

It seemed odd. Wasn't God supposed to be a supreme ruler and never an equal? But when Lily spoke to him, she felt as if he was an old, understanding friend. She knew he was higher than her, and she respected him above all, but, he treated everyone so well, it was easy to think of him as an old friend from long ago. 

She felt like this the most whenever they spoke about Harry, and one particular day she knew she could take it no longer. She had to ask for help. 

"Lord, I hate this. I need my baby. I need to see him."

The Lord nodded solemnly understanding. 

"Heaven is eternal happiness, but without Harry, I feel half empty." 

The Lord looked at her with compassion. If anyone understood leaving a son behind, it was him. He stared into her electric eyes, and made a decision. 

"What if I gave you a way to watch over him? Besides the Present Water? 

The Present Water was a huge waterfall that turned into a large lake at the end. It was beyond beautiful. Crystal clear blue water, lush greenery, the sweetest water, the fish glittered in all colors, and it never felt too cold, or too warm. Anyone in heaven could go to the water, to check in on their loved ones on earth. And since Heaven was such a perfect place, they cried no tears, just looked on with happiness, and helped in their own ways, as God saw fit. Everyone but Lily. Lily saw how poorly Harry was treated, and how Hogwarts was his only safehold and she cried. _Lily Potter cried in heaven……._

"I could watch over him!?" 

"Not on Earth Lily." God smiled, patting her hand. 

Her smile faded. "How?" 

"Come…..let me show you." 

God lead her by the hand to another part of heaven. The sky was still a calm blue, it rained lightly, but there were no clouds, and the rain felt energizing and happy, rather than cold and depressing. Suddenly, a very large white owl with black beady eyes flew over to Lily and sat, stoically perched on her arm. 

"How beautiful." Lily smiled, stroking the bird. 

"Her name is Hedwig, it means Heaven-sent." God smiled, "You can look over Harry through her eyes, and you'll know what is going on in his life." 

Lily couldn't surpress it, she jumped into God's arms. He laughed heartily and hugged her back.

"Now Lily, you must trust me, Harry will be fine. You know all about Guardian angels, and you know that there are still several people on earth who care for him as much as you do." God looked into Lily's eyes. 

"And you mustn' stay so attached. Appreciate where you are Lily. Love what you have now. Harry would want you to." He smiled and stroked Hedwig. Her black beady eyes, turned a gentle shade of green, much like Lily's. 

"Now, Tell James, and send her on her way." God smiled warmly, "afterall, Harry does buy his owl today." He turned to walk away, but Lily caught his arm.

"You've already done so much more for me than I could ever thank you for, but this….Lord…I could never, ever thank you enough." 

He smiled, and slowly faded from her vision. 

____________________________________________

"PUT HER IN HER CAGE, AND I MEAN NOW!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. 

Harry Potter slowly pulled his feet up the steps. Poor Hedwig, she just wanted some breathing room. He walked into his room, closing his door gingerly, behind him. He held out his arm for her, and she perched on it, gracefully. 

"Sorry, But…you have to go back in your cage. You know how they are!School starts next week, then we'll be gone Wiggy, I promise." He smiled at her. Her gentle green eyes looked into his and she spread out her impressive wings and flew into her cage. 

Harry sighed. He felt so alone, so lost, so empty. He reached under his floorboard and pulled the photo album Hagrid had given him onto his comforter. His fingers quickly found the page he spent endless hours staring at. The one of his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. He smiled and let his finger gently rest on his Mum's face. 

"If she was here Hedwig, you could fly around freely." Harry smiled, tears forming in his large green eyes. 

"And Dad, he'd, ….he'd help me build you a huge inside cage." The tears fell onto the photo. 

"You know," He whispered to Hedwig.

"I never knew them, but….. I love them." He smiled and laid back on his pillows thoughtfully, playing with an image of him and his happy family in his mind. 

"I love you guys." He whispered. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments. He was crying, and he didn't want to upset the owl by letting her see so.

"BOY!" Petunia squealed up the stairs. 

He stood up, wiping his eyes. He looked over one last time to the bird.

A small piece of parchment was tied to her claw. His fingers trembled, he knew it was not there a moment ago. His eyes read the line over and over and over again, he closed his eyes, making sure that he never could never loose this moment in time. Then the tears began pouring down his face…he wasn't alone. The parchment read:

__

_ _

**_We Love You Too…_**


End file.
